Stuck In the Future
by animefan018
Summary: I can hear them, but why can't i see them' Gohan yelled getting frustrated... Being both kidnapped and controlled by two androids to be thier ultimate warrior, how will he protect the ones he loves from himself?
1. Gohan?

**Gohan?**

-------

A bright blinding light enveloped around a half broken down building that made everyone freeze where they were.

No one moved as they feared that the 'demons' had returned to wreck terror on their city they strived to rebuild.

But as the light diminished, they're fearful faces faded and shocked replaced it….

------

After years of suffering at the hands of the killer androids, peace was returning back to the land were Future Trunks was from. He destroyed the androids, cell, and even traveled through space to the planet Namek to wish all of his friends and family back…

"Hey Trunks! Want to spare?" An innocent voice called.

It snapped the purple haired genius out of his thoughts.

Trunks turned to face his loving friend and teacher, Gohan, as he entered the room. "Sure! Let me fix this real quick; I'll meet you in the field in ten minutes tops!"

Gohan smiled. "Alright, see you there!"

Trunks smiled back and returned to fixing the control panel on a ship that needed to be fixed. '_I still can't believe that after all two years, my home is now at peace….'_

-----

"What, who is that?" A man asked as he, just like many others, peered into a small ditch to see an unconscious teenaged boy with slick black hair and wore a bright orange suit with a navy blue undershirt. He seemed unharmed for the most part, but no one could be too sure.

"Should, should we call for an ambulance?"

"You know there aren't any! All the cars are still out of fuel!"

"Maybe we should call the Briefs and ask them what to do…."

-----

Trunks just finished the panel when he felt another presence on the planet. At first, he believed it was one of the other Z-Fighters, but it was too high.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Gohan run into the room.

"Do you feel that?" Gohan asked, fear evident in his voice.

Trunks looked down in dismay. "Ya…."

"Could, could it be a new enemy?"

'_A new enemy? No….' _ Trunks said to himself. He knew he felt this energy before, but he just couldn't think of anyone that could posses it. "What did the others say about it?"

"They're still at the Look Out, so I'm not sure. But I'm sure they feel it too."

"RING RING RING!!!!" The phone sounded off.

Trunks quickly picked it up. "Hello, Brief residence, Trunks talking."

"Hello Trunks, my name is Ben and I'm calling from the main park by the mayors old quarters."

"What's going on?" Trunks asked trying to get the man to cut to the chase.

"Well, I don't really don't know what happened. There was a bright light and the next thing we knew, there was a teenaged boy lying at the bottom of a small crater." Gohan walked over to Trucks and listened in as well.

"Does he seem like a threat?" Gohan asked rather loudly over Trunk's shoulder.

"I, I don't know; he's unconscious; but he kinda reminds me of Goku."

Trunks looked at Gohan in shock. "What?!"

"He's got black spiky hair and he's wearing the same thing! In my opinion he kinda looks-" The man stopped dead. In the background, Trunks and Gohan could hear people yelling things that they couldn't make out.

"What's going on?!" Trunks hollered into the mouth piece.

"IT'S A MONSTER!!!!!" That was the last thing they heard before the man hung the phone went dead.

Gohan and Trunks looked at each other as they felt two other presences at the scene before dashing off.

------

"Ugh…..Where, where am I?" The young teen asked himself as he tried to move around. However, he found it impossible_. 'Why can't I move?'_

"How was your trip? Was it to your liking brat!?" An annoying voice snickered.

The powerless boy struggled to look up as he saw a man dressed like a clown and another tall man with short black hair wearing what looked like a tuxedo.

'_WAIT?! A, A CLOWN?!_' He asked himself

"Who….who are you?! Where are we?!" He hollered in distaste.

The clown smirked. "We are known as the Trouble Some!" The boy raised an eyebrow in confusion. The clown seemed to notice this immediately as he sighed. "You know, I thought saiyans were smart, but I guess you've just proven me wrong." The boy rolled his eyes.

'_Here we go again with another villain stating their life story…_' He said to himself as he continued to attempt to move.

"We go to different planets all over the universe in search for the strongest warriors. But as we continued our trek, no one suited our needs. You see, we can_ become _anyone we want as long as we have our machine that took decades to built. However, no one was qualified enough for us to take control over and we were just about to give up all hope until we heard rumors of a young youth that defeated a powerful Android that could destroy planets without putting any effort onto it." They watched as the teen's head shot up as he understood where this was going now. "And that someone is you!" The clown laughed as the man in the dark attire uncrossed his arms and placed one out in front of him. As he raised it up, the teenager felt himself being pushed up by an invisible force and tried to scurry free faster.

"I would stop struggling if I were you." The clown said as the black haired boy was to their level. "Each time you move, more of your energy is depleted until you faint or die!"

The boy chuckled a bit to himself. '_Why does every bad guy do the same moves! I know this one is stronger, but still, come on_!' He complained to himself; not fully realizing what real danger he was in. The attack did more than what the weird clown guy said, he could tell. But what he didn't know was that what energy left him was gone for good! The only way to restore it was with senzu beans; but they didn't really help much.

"Hey! Why are you laughin?!" The clown snapped.

"Because, all villains have basically the same moves!" He chuckled.

This time, he made the tall man scowl and the teen felt his energy raise as the invisible grip tightened.

He growled in pain as he felt his bones beginning to crush at the enormous amount of pressure. _'I guess I was wrong about these two…'_

------

Gohan and Trunks flew through the city at a fast pace when they saw three floating dots in the air.

"Hey look! I think we've made it!" Trunks announced getting anxious.

Gohan nodded in agreement, but stayed serious.

Trunks noticed this and looked ahead of him again. But as they drew even closer, the presence was so familiar that he could swear he knew who it was….

It wasn't until they could plainly see the figure's features that it finally struck him, and he stopped immediately.

Gohan stopped as well and faced Trunks in concern. "What's up?"

Trunk's face seem to pale a bit and a shocked expression was the only visible emotion. "It's….it's……"

-----

"It's not that funny now is it?!" The clown laughed and disappeared before reappearing behind the half conscious teen.

He had a hard time staying awake now, but he knew he had to endure the pain.

However, it was only a matter of time until all his energy would be drained and he would lose himself.

"See ya kid!" The clown laughed one more time as he was about to kick the child unconscious; but he had been kicked into the ground by an unknown warrior.

The tall man looked around as he sensed another presence close to him, but was too late as Gohan punched him in the stomach, and he too fell.

The confused teen felt the pressure on his body subside, relieving his aching body. But all his energy was gone and he began to fall.

But to his surprise, he felt someone catch him. The young boy used his will power to open his eyes to see Trunks; or as he knew him, Future Trunks.

"Thank, thank you…..Trunks-" That was the last thing he managed to say before he fell unconscious.

Gohan's shocked face fell upon the boy Trunks held (the only way to describe it is bridal style, but that sounds weird) as he didn't know what to think.

Trunks was as dumfounded as his teacher was, but he knew that there was no mistaking who this child was. He looks, his aura, his enormous energy……

"Go, Gohan?" Was all that escaped his mouth as he knew it was the Gohan from the past he helped.

------

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! So ya, I decided to start another DBZ story even though I have A LOT of other stories I haven't even finished yet. But I was REALLY excited about it, so here! Hope you all enjoyed!XD


	2. Past Catching Up…

**Past Catching Up…**

-----

Future Gohan looked at Trunks in confusion. "Who, who is this?"

It took a few moments for Trunks hear his friend's words. "It's, it's you, but from the past I helped...." Future Gohan looked at the boy again as he finally realized that it was him. "But, but that doesn't make any sense…."

------

The clown and the tuxedo guy finally managed to get back up. "Wow, what, what happened?" The clown asked out loud in his computerized voice.

The silent man looked up as he knew all too well that getting the boy from those two was going to be a challenge. "We should wait until the boy is alone, then take him…."

The clown looked at his friend, shocked beyond all reasons. "Are you nuts?! I'm going after him if you like it or not!"

The dark man shook his head in disbelief before disappearing from the scene. The clown scowled at his ally's decision before jumping up and rushing towards the two floating figures; anger flaring out of his eyes.

Future Gohan sensed the danger at the last moment and pushed Trunks out of the way just in time as the clown jetted by.

"What do you want?!" Future Gohan yelled, ready to fight.

The clown faced his enemies, a smirk planted on his grimly odd face. "I want the kid in your hands! Isn't it obvious?! Now hand him over and no one will get hurt!"

"And what will you do if we let you have him?!" Trunks snapped, feeling like he needed to protect the small sayain.

"It doesn't concern you twits! Now hand him over!"

"Not a chance!" Future Gohan replied as he disappeared and reappeared behind the menace; kicking him in the back with much force.

The clown fell a few feet or two before reappearing right in front of Trunks; a wide smile on his face as he tried to take Gohan out of his hands.

Trunks saw this and immediately turned into Super Sayain, blowing the weird man away.

The clown soon regained his composure and analyzed the situation. He knew he could win if he tried, but he didn't want his '_prize_' to get hurt in the process. He wanted to torture the little brat himself.

"I'll be back for the boy!" Future Gohan and Trunks looked at the weird menace beneath them. "And next time, you won't be able to stop me from getting what I want….."And with that, he disappeared.

Future Gohan floated back over to Trunks. "What a weirdo! Clowns and guys fighting in Tuxedos, who saw that coming?! What's next? Flying penguins and mutated beings?" He joked, trying to lighten up the mood. But he knew that this wasn't a time for messing around as Gohan's energy signal was faint.

"We should get back home and give him a senzu bean." Trunks said as Future Gohan immediately nodded in agreement.

Unaware of the pair of eyes watching them, the two young warriors took off towards their home.

-----

They soon arrived back at Capsule Corp and ran inside immediately. "MOM!!!! Where are the Senzu Beans?!" Trunks called to his mother.

"Their in the infirmary, why?" Bulma asked as she quickly stepped out of the kitchen, fearing her son was injured. Her eyes grew wide as Future Gohan dashed on in front of her and her son set someone on the couch, someone she wasn't expecting.

Her face paled a bit as she didn't understand what was going on. She knew it was Gohan, but he was a…a teenager….

"What, what's going on?" She stuttered.

Trunks's head spun around fast. "There's no time to explain, can you call the Look Out and tell every one to get here ASAP. It's an emergency!" Trunks asked rather demanding.

Bulma slowly nodded, ignoring her son's tone before she ran off to do what she was told. Trunks looked slowly back to Gohan, he didn't mean to say it that harsh, but he knew that if Gohan died, the Gohan he was raised with would seize to exist in another dimension! Not to mention how he couldn't forgive himself if Gohan died because he was going too slow.

Future Gohan came running back in with a Senzu Bean and handed it to Trunks.

Trunks then tilted Gohan's head back and slipped the bean in his mouth.

"Come on Gohan, swallow!" Trunks quietly whispered, hoping that the teen was at least a bit awake.

Gohan slowly woke up as he felt the bean in his mouth and slowly swallowed the it.

Future Trunks and Future Gohan stayed silent as they waited for a sign that the bean worked.

-----

Bulma dived to the phone and dialed the number as fast as she could. As she waited for someone to answer, she walked back into the living room to try and get some answers.

------

"…..Me….HA!!!!" An innocent yet older adult voice cried as a blue energy wave erupted from his palms and directed it at his sparing partner, Piccolo.

Piccolo smirked. He had to hand it to Goku. Even though they were all dead for all those years worrying about the precious planet they strived to keep peaceful, Goku was the only one that saw the small glimmer of hope left.

"Masanko, HA!!!" Piccolo released as he sent another powerful energy wave to cancel it out. But as he did, he no longer saw Goku. _'Okay Goku, where are you now…'_ He looked around trying to sense where he was at.

"Over here!"

Piccolo looked up only to be kicked in the face rather hardly and crashed into the Look Out.

Goku untransformed from a Super Sayian and floated on down next to Piccolo.

Dende came running on up beside them, laughing all the way.

"Nice one Goku! You've really improved!" Dende praised as he then turned his attention on the Namek. "You have too Nai-I mean, Piccolo."

Piccolo sat back up and faced the young guardian. "Thanks Dende. And thank you for sparing with me Goku."

Goku smiled and did his usual happy movement by placing his hands behind his head and laughing. "No need to thank me! It was fun! You've improved a lot from last time we fought." Piccolo stood up and smiled back before looking over at the proud sayain prince who was training by his lone some.

"Goku! Piccolo! Vegeta!" They all heard Mr. Popo yell.

They all stopped what they were doing as the guardian's helper ran up to them.

"Bulma called and said to get there immediately! Something strange is happening there!"

Vegeta grunted before joining the others.

"What does that blasted women want!" He growled.

His only reply was Goku's hand on his shoulder before hearing him say, "Thanks!" and off they went using instant transition.

------

Future Gohan and Trunks continued to worry about the young teen that rested upon the cozy tan couch. It had been at least five minutes and the senzu bean didn't seem to help at all. But that was only half of their worries. Who were those crazed goons out there that wanted Gohan? How did he get here in the first place?!

Their thoughts were lost as they both felt the presence of their fathers and Piccolo's enter the room and immediately turned.

The first person they saw walk in was Goku, and let me tell you, when he sensed the other presence in the room, his face bore a shocked expression. They could tell that he felt the power in the boy even though his energy was beyond low.

When the other two walked in, their faces were fairly the same except they didn't like the idea of having someone they 'thought' they didn't know with that much power in the house filled with innocent people.

"What's going on?" Goku asked trying to see who was behind the two pre-adults.

Trunks and Future Gohan looked at each other before moving out of their way of seeing the young teen that rested on the couch.

Almost immediately, they looked at Future Gohan and back to the boy.

"Is, is that you…Gohan?" Goku asked seeing the resemblance.

"Ya, but me from the past."

Piccolo turned to Trunks as he knew that Trunks knew more of what was going on then anyone else since he time traveled before.

"Trunks, care to elaborate?"

"All I can say for now is that this Gohan is the one that destroyed Cell from the past. Why he is here is something that I can't explain; but he won't wake up…"

This got Vegeta interested. '_So this is the little brat that figured out the secret to unlocking the Super Sayain two transformation…_.' He began to muse. _'I'll get him to spill his secrets soon enough…'_

"Did you give him a senzu bean?" Piccolo asked.

Trunks nodded. "And that was over five minutes ago. We felt his energy rise a bit, but it still wasn't enough."

Goku thought for a moment. The only way a senzu bean wouldn't work if it was a internal disease or if it was a attack that effected you even after wards….like the one Bojack's minions used when they attacked hell, but stronger…."Was he attacked?" Goku asked even though he couldn't see any wounds on his other dimensional son.

"Ya, but he didn't get hurt, they just restrained him."

"Well that's the problem."

"What?" The others asked in confusion.

"I know this might sound weird, but the enemies that attacked Gohan must know how to make sure that when they immobilize their victims it secretively affected them gravely inside themselves."

"W, What do you mean?" Piccolo asked. But he knew what Goku meant even though he didn't want to believe that it was happening to his close friend. Even though this Gohan is from the past he still couldn't help but feel the urge to protect him as his own 'son'.

"Well, the best way to describe it is by saying that it disrupts your energy core." Goku stated as everyone went quiet.

'_Oh he better wake up or I just might pound him awake_!' Vegeta was getting impatient and Trunks could see it. He didn't want his father to start wrecking everything like he usually did when he didn't get his way.

"Father," Vegeta turned to his only son. "I think we should let him get some rest. For now, shouldn't we be getting information on those two guys that attacked him? For all we know, they could be the reason why Gohan's here."

Vegeta scowled and began to walk forward towards his son, arms crossed like usual. "If it'll make that weakling better faster, then I'll do it myself!" He yelled before walking off; leaving the others standing there, not knowing why Vegeta would willingly volunteer himself like that.

------

It was a far darker night back on the other Earth. The sky was darkened by unknown clouds as lightning littered the sky. The tides were coming in way too fast and the wind knocked a huge tree down that knocked out all the power lines for the entire area.

"I wonder what's going on out there…" Chi-Chi asked herself as she watched the brewing storm from the kitchen window. She had just finished drying the last cup when emptiness filled her heart. The feeling was so strong that she nearly dropped the cup as she ran towards Gohan's room.

She could hear the two year old Goten crying from his bed that resided in her elder brother's room. She practically broke the door down as she felt the wind's strength coming through. Her face went pale as she saw the window shattered into millions of pieces on the ground, papers flying everywhere, books, tables, and everything else on torn and covered the surrounding area.

Chi-Chi searched for her crying son to see that he had hid himself in the closet. "Goten!!!" She shrieked as she picked him up and cradled her second son in attempt to calm him down.

"Gohan?!!!" She cried trying to see if he was somewhere near. But she knew that it was too late, he was taken by what ever tore the room apart.

"GOHAN!!!!" The thunder seemed to roar with her emotions…..

Else where on the planet in a bleak desert, this storm caught a certain Namekian's attention. He knew that this kind of storm never brew its way in as fast as it did, it was…unnatural.

'_There's no way nature did this_.' He began as he surveyed the land around him, sensing outward. '_It seems it was made to try and cover up something….something like….._' He quickly faced the direction where Goku's small cottage of a house was built at.

"No no no!" He yelled as he flew off towards the direction. "GOHAN!!!"

------

It had been at least three hours since the Z-Fighters found the younger Gohan.

Vegeta was out trying to search for answers, Goku was talking to Krillin on the phone, and Future Gohan and Trunks stayed by the teen's side.

There was no telling when those freaks would show themselves again, and when they did, Trunks wanted to be prepared…

Future Gohan stood up and sighed. "I'm going to go help Vegeta look for more info on what we're dealing with." Trunks looked back at the little Gohan. "That, that clown……he seemed like something we fought before; didn't he?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. But the only thing I can think of can't be true," Trunks looked at Future Gohan with much hatred in his eyes. "It can't be another android! We destroyed the lab already! THERE'S NO WAY!!!"

"That doesn't mean one of them could have survived…." Future Gohan added before he ran off to go help Vegeta.

Trunks continued to dwell on the matter only to make himself more confused. He didn't want to believe that there were two other androids out there that could destroy their planet again. They've worked so hard to re-due all the damage that was done, and they weren't ready to lose any of it.

Gohan's innocent caring black eyes finally began to creep slowly open.

Trunks glanced at Gohan, not thinking that he would see him awake and nearly jumped out of his seat once reality hit him.

Gohan looked at him strangely. "Tru, Trunks?"

Trunks smiled back at him. "You alright? You gave us quite a scare."

Gohan looked sluggishly at his old friend before a weak smile was finally formed. "Ya, but I, I feel sooo weak…"

"It's because you were confined with an attack that both retrained you and messed with your inner power."

"Oh….." He looked around at his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked. Although he already knew they were in Capsule Corp, everything seemed, _different_. There was no way he was at the same place he knew and loved.

"You're in my time, ten years into the future."

Gohan's heart nearly skipped a few beats after hearing that. He couldn't believe it, yet, he knew it was true…. "How, how did I get here?"

Trunks seemed dumbfounded at the question himself. "I was going to ask you the same exact thing……

------

**Author's Note:**

_Hi everyone!!! Hope you all enjoyed it! Personally, I think that that was VERY DRAMATIC!!!! I didn't meant to make it sound that way, but it just came out that way…._

_Oh well, hope it was still good! Sorry about the title being horrible, I couldn't think of any other one!XD_


	3. Realization

**Realization **

-----

"REALLY!!!?? No joke?!" A very shocked Krillin yelled into the phone so loud that Goku had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Jez Krillin! Settle down, are you trying to make me go deaf or something?"

Krillin laughed. "No." He began as he remembered what was going on. "How did he get here any way?"

"I'm not sure, only Gohan can answer that. But listen, can you get here as soon as possible? We'll need your help."

"Sure, no problem! Be there in fifteen minutes!" Krillin announced before both he and the sayain hung up.

Goku was going to fill in bottomless stomach until he heard Trunks's low voice from the living room….

"What was the last thing you remember?" He asked as he watched the teen's eyes twitched before looking down. Gohan didn't quite remember any details, especially when he recalled hearing shattering of a window; every time he thought of that moment, he twitched in an unknown fear. But what was he fearing?

"Well, I don't remember much and what I do remember most likely won't help us."

Goku heard the strain in his past son's voice, and he didn't like how the emotions carried with it. There was something that was on his mind, something that maybe he himself wasn't even aware of, and Goku wanted to try and make the thought reveal itself.

Gohan was about to continue when he felt someone else in the room. But the presence he felt made him stop everything as his heart raced.

"Hey son! You feeling okay?" Goku's voice sang out to Gohan. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was it, was it…..his….father….. He turned his sore head and looked beyond Trunks to see that it was his father, (well his father in the Future).

He wanted to jump into his fatherly arms and cry all the hidden sadness away that was bottled up for two years now. He wanted to get away and return to his time so they could live their happy normal lives again.

This dream, however was never going to happen, and Gohan knew it. Even though it might be his father in this dimension, he wasn't exactly the same as his REAL one, the one HE grew up with.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked as he walked up to the boy that resided on the couch with much worry. "You alright?"

Trunks looked at the two and remembered immediately that the Goku from Gohan's time had died during the fight against Cell; leaving him with mixed feelings…

"Gohan…." Gohan faced his friend. "It's okay, let it all out…"

That's when Gohan couldn't resist anymore as he jumped up into his loving father's hands; hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

Goku was shocked at first, but as he soon remembered what Trunks told everyone about how he himself died, he hugged the crying boy back.

"Father…I'm….So…SORRY!!!" Gohan wailed even though he knew that this Goku wasn't the same as his own, but he didn't care. He wanted to release all the pain within him, maybe then would his strength return.

Goku hugged Gohan tighter. "Look, I may not be the same as me in your dimension, but I'm positive that we think a like." Gohan's tears began to stop at this. "And if I went out like I did, I took my own life at my own free will, it wasn't your fault." Goku said as he placed Gohan back on the couch. "And let me tell you, he and I are sooo proud of you. You could never do anything to disappoint us, never…" Goku then ran his fingers through Gohan's silky black hair, causing his son to look up into his eyes. "I promise you that!"

Gohan smiled warmly back, but saw everything blur in front of him.

Trunks noticed Gohan sway a bit immediately. "You should lie back down, your energy still hasn't returned."

Gohan nodded before sluggishly scrambling back into a comfortable position on the couch. When he was in a reasonable position, Trunks asked Gohan the question again.

"What do you remember that night?"

Gohan closed his eyes as he didn't feel threatened by recalling his memories anymore. "I was saying good night to mom and tucking my little brother in…." Goku and Trunks looked at each other in shock as the same thought ran through their minds. '_BROTHER?!!_' But they remained silent. "I was telling him all about you dad….then….then I heard thunder and lightning covered the sky." Gohan then began to tremble. "Goten began crying, and I went to calm him down when I heard the window shatter behind me and then, and then…." Gohan was shaking as he recalled the short yet viscous match he had with two unknown enemies to where he fell to the ground, vision darkening as his brother's scream's was masked by the thunder as well as a muffled voice, threatening him…

"Gohan, Gohan!" Gohan's eyes shot open as he finally felt Goku shaking him. He looked around to see both his father and Trunks looking at him with worried eyes.

"What did you see?" Goku asked now getting worried especially if his other 'son' he never knew about might have gotten hurt.

Piccolo walked in with Krillin following close behind as their voices hushed seeing what was going on.

"I was fighting, and I lost…"

* * *

(Back in Gohan's time…)

Chi-Chi tried all the phones in the house, but all the lines were dead. She tried everything she could to try and contact someone, anyone of their friends. But she had no luck.

Goten continued to cry out for his brother despite all the attempts his mother tried to hush him. But nothing was working as she herself didn't know what to do.

Chi-Chi knew all too well then to go out driving in this kind of storm, so she was stayed in her home. Her hope faded, she did the only thing she could think of….

"GOKU!!!!"

------

He tossed and turned in his sleep, but the feeling wouldn't go away. He thought it was just a nightmare, but that all changed when he heard… "GOKU!!"

He jumped out of his sleeping mat and ran out the cave entrance so he could see why his wife yelled his name with such agony.

This sudden breach in the silence awoken King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR-" King Kai was cut off as he saw the stressed face his friend bore.

Goku closed his eyes as he saw what was going on at his house back on Earth…his wife sitting at the table looking blankly at the wall in shock and in his son's room…

He twitched in shock. '_Gohan?!" _He searched for his energy level everywhere. _'Where are you?!'_

King Kai looked down at the planet as he too saw what Goku did.

Goku turned to King Kai, determination apparent in his eyes. "King Kai, I need to talk to Krillin and the others now!"

------

Piccolo finally made it to Goku's house and quickly landed on the front porch. He studied the area around him as he could feel the negative energy that seemed to find its way into the used-to-be comforting home.

He knocked once before the door immediately flew open, revealing an emotional Chi-Chi holding her youngest son.

"Piccolo! Gohan, he's, he's gone!! I don't know what happened!" She cried.

Piccolo followed the trembling women into the house and immediately headed to Gohan's room with hopes of getting some answers.

------

"Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo!" Goku began as he waited for a response.

"Hu, Goku?!" He heard from all of his friends at the same time excluding the grumpy Gus Vegeta.

"What do you want KAKOROT?!!" He hollered instead.

"Look, I need to know if Gohan is there with any of you…"

"No"

"Nope"

"I haven't seen him in weeks, why?" Bulma asked getting suspicious.

"Goku! I'm at your house right now and things don't look so good…" Piccolo responded as he studied the ruins of his best friend's room. He wanted to deny that someone might have kidnapped the innocent teen that never failed to be like his care-free father, but he knew that there was no way of saying otherwise.

"What? What's going on Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Is, is he there…" Goku asked.

"No, but your wife is, and she's quite shaken. I don't think she'll be fine here alone."

"Hey Krillin, can you go over there and take her to Bulma's house? She doesn't quite trust Piccolo."

"Sure, I'm heading there now. But just tell us, what's going on?"

"Gohan is missing…"

* * *

(Back in the future…)

Everyone continued to stare at Gohan as he said those words _'And I lost…_'

Gohan was trembling in fear again for his little brother. "I lost saving Goten, but I don't know if they harmed him or mom after they knocked me out." Goku looked sternly at Gohan's growing fear as he realized that they could have token them as well to use them against Gohan. "I'm pretty sure they did because they threatened me as I fought, but I didn't listen because I thought I would be able to take them down…" An image of the clown looking guy flashed in his mind again as he realized who it was. "IT WAS ANDROID 19!!!"


	4. Another Dimension?

**Another Dimension? **

-------

'_I wonder what happened to Gohan…..he can't, he can't just go missing….'_ Krillin thought to himself as he neared his best friend's small cozy home; hidden in the mountains.

Piccolo continued to scavenge the wreck that used to be a young innocent boy's room. He couldn't believe that so much damage was done. _'If Gohan saw his attacker, he would have tried to lure him away from his home…_' He looked at where Goten's small bed was thrown and the sheets and pillow slashed. Another theory of how they captured the most powerful person on the planet popped in his head. '_The enemy might have used Gohan's brother against him…_' His thoughts trailed off as he sensed Krillin's arrival.

Krillin looked at the used to be comforting home with terrified eyes as the feeling of a loss lingered about. He knew that no one had died; unless you counted Goku who passed two years ago at a different location, but you just couldn't feel happy. This feeling only left Krillin with one conclusion, _'this attack was only the beginning of the raging battle_.'

Gulping, he gained the courage to and opened the door slowly. He was expecting to hear Chi-Chi to start yelling at him for entering without knocking, but she stayed silent, sitting the kitchen table; staring at an old picture taken before the Cell Games. The son family was in a lush green grass field as Chi-Chi was leaning on her care-free husband while the eleven year old Gohan hugged his dad from the other side. They looked so happy then, as if NOTHING could ruin that moment. But fate had a different thing in mind…

No matter how badly Krillin wanted to smile, it never came. All the happiness was drained away and he forced the door behind him closed. Sighing, he turned back to shocked women. "Um…Chi-Chi….." Krillin began. He wanted to make sure that she knew that he was there before joining Piccolo in Gohan's room as he feared that she would beat him to death for coming unnoticed.

She stiffened as if she had just heard some bad news before the picture dropped out of her hands. "Please…." She whispered just loudly enough for Krillin to hear. "Find my son…"

Krillin slowly nodded in shock as he quickly ran and slipped into Gohan's room. There he saw Piccolo at the far end where the window was shattered and the heavy air blew in. He looked like he was in a sort of trance, but Krillin knew all too well that he was mediating; trying to get a clear image of what happened.

As the brave human warrior waited, he looked around at the mess his pal's room turned into. _'Heck, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that a tornado blew through it!' _ Krillin said to himself. '_Scratch that, Gohan breathed too hard practicing being a super sayain for long periods of time again…'_ He recalled Gohan's eleventh birthday as he blew out the candles to make a wish, but everything went flying. Even at this cherished memory, he still couldn't find himself to even smirk. A slight grunt snapped him out of his thoughts and turned to Piccolo.

The Namek seemed to be fidgeting a lot, but that was because he picked up on something that aloud him to see fragments of what happened:

'_It faded in to see thirteen year old Gohan talking to his brother. He couldn't quite hear what he was saying, but by the look on his face, Piccolo knew it was about Goku. A sudden exploding sound was all he heard next before seeing a dark rather large figure jump at the sayain from behind. Gohan felt this coming and kicked the figure away. Everything went black as if someone had pulled the plug on the TV. But even though he couldn't see anything, he could still hear everything that was happening. Crashes, banging, explosions, a baby's crying, all covered up by the loud roaring thunder. There was one last crash before everything went silent for a moment or two with the exception of the storm and Goten crying. Then, out of no where, he saw a vision of Gohan diving in front of Goten's bed as a large energy beam was aimed right at the two year old sayain….'_

Piccolo's eyes snapped wide open and stumbled forward a few paces; breathing in gasps of air as he felt like he was hit by only a portion of the energy beam. Krillin walked up beside him with much worry expressed on his face.

"What…what did you see?" He asked knowing that the answer wasn't going to be good.

Piccolo continued to breathe heavily as he stood straight up. "There was a battle here that only lasted for about three minutes." He began. Krillin looked around the room again. "Someone blew up the window and attacked Gohan. I didn't see the fight or anything else besides the last few seconds…." Piccolo trailed off.

Krillin gulped in nervousness. "What last part?"

"Before someone hit him with a death beam…"

* * *

"WHAT?!!! ANDROID 19?!!" Trunks practically yelled at the top of his lungs. The others were just as shocked and surprised as they all feared having to fight another android; especially because it was called '_Android 19'_.

"Ya. But it doesn't make any sense!" Gohan trailed off in deep thought. This pulled everyone back into the conversation; their fear converted into curiosity. "Android 19 was in our time and Vegeta destroyed him. The only thing left of him was a head!"

Trunks gasped as he too remembered the head of an Android he saw the day he returned in the past to help fight the Androids. "I, I recognize him now! And you're right; he does look A LOT different! But, it still doesn't make any sense! It didn't show up in our time which means it was never created. And even if it was, it would have been destroyed along with the lab!"

"Even so, you've forgotten about the time machine." Trunks turned to Piccolo unsure why it was important in this matter. "If you're mother could built one, I'm sure Gero created one too. These two Androids could be from another dimension…" Piccolo trailed off as he saw Gohan flinch in pain. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he felt Gohan's energy subside.

Gohan tried to look like nothing was wrong, but his back felt like it was on fire and he couldn't help but start trembling.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked going back over to his son, placing a caring hand on his shoulder. This only caused the teen to be in more pain and moved away a bit.

"My, my back…" He tried not to cry, but he could hardly stop himself. Goku stood up and carefully and slowly pulled off Gohan's shirt only to '_admire_' how badly wounded it was.

Dried blood lingered in places as a huge deep wound was present on his left side of his spine; still bleeding badly. Goku turned immediately to Trunks. "Do you have any senzu beans?" He asked worriedly.

Trunks stood to see past Goku and ran off as he too saw the horrifying injury.

Gohan clenched the couch in pain as he felt air rushing upon his wound that he didn't even know he had. But as he closed his eyes, he remembered being hit by a powerful beam that was way more powerful than Frieza's death beams back at his house…

Piccolo soon gained his composure and ran to the kitchen to grab wet towels to clean the wound. Senzu beans wouldn't heal this one, it was too threatening than a normal injury.

Trunks ran back in with the last of the beans and gave only two to Gohan. At first, his small frail body continued to tremble, but by the time he ate the second, his entire body went numb. This was a feeling that he dreaded.

Goku analyzed Gohan's injury to see that the beans barley did anything. "It's, it's still not working!" He cried.

Piccolo ran into the living room with the drenched towels and began to gently clean the wound.

Gohan's head began to spin and soon he fell into his father's hands unconscious.

* * *

"URG….WHERE IS THAT BLASTED CLOWN!!!!" Vegeta shouted in a bitter tone as he tried to sense for anyone that he wasn't familiar with. Future Gohan glared at him for being so ignorant and yelling so loudly. But then again, it was Vegeta….

They had been searching for any leads all day and they found nothing, absolutely nothing. He would at least expect to find a trail of their enemy's energy, but their luck was shot.

Future Gohan was about to head on towards South City when he felt the energy in the past Gohan subside a little bit. "I think we should head back, Gohan's energy receded." He told Vegeta.

Vegeta muttered something under his breath before following Future Gohan's and off they went.

* * *

"A DEATH BEAM ???!!!!" Krillin squeaked in terror as he feared his friend was gone for good.

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, but this attack seems stronger than a death beam" Krillin gulped. "It had to be unless it wouldn't kill his brother."

"What?" Krillin asked as he didn't believe his ears.

"I saw Gohan rush in front of the beam that was fired at Goten." Piccolo looked up into the storming sky. "Wherever Gohan is, he's gravely injured…Let's just hope he's not alone…"

Krillin nodded in agreement before heading towards the door that lead back into the kitchen. "I'm going to take Chi-Chi over to Bulma's like Goku asked. What will you be doing?"

"I'm going to search the surrounding area to see if Gohan was forced to hide in a cave or something with that kind of injury." But even as those words left him, something kept telling him that he wouldn't find him there.

"Good luck!" Krillin called as he ran to get Chi-Chi.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_I'm so glad that my sis's laptop is still working!XD without it, I wouldn't have been able to write any of this story! But as soon as my other computer gets fixed (yet again!), I will update my other stories as well. Until then, I'll be working on this one for a while…_

_Thanks to all of you that reviewed! Your words and thoughts mean more than you know to me!_


	5. Attacked

**Attacked**

-------

It had been a few hours since Gohan fell unconscious due to the blood loss he suffered from having such a grave injury. They didn't even know that he was suffering from such a thing! However, this would explain why his energy wouldn't return after been given his first senzu bean. For now, the future Z-Fighters left the teen alone to sleep as they all met in the kitchen to eat (Except for Piccolo) and discuss the whole issue at hand.

Bulma had done the honors of cooking the meal (like she enjoyed making food for a sayain like Goku) and helped nurse Gohan's injury. It didn't look any better and it didn't seem like it would be healing any time soon. This worried everyone as they all knew that the young warrior wouldn't be able to defend himself from the two Androids that stalked him everywhere he turned…

As soon as Bulma laid the food on the table, Goku dug in; food flying everywhere. The others scooted away a bit to avoid being hit by the flying rice and mandarin chicken that missed Goku's mouth. When he was done with his first plate, he turned to Bulma with a saddened expression. "Where's Chi-Chi?"

"Chi-Chi? Oh ya, she's still cloths shopping for you and Gohan since you both mysteriously disappeared when she told you guys to get ready…I wonder why that is..." She said sarcastically and gave them a death glare. "I don't understand you sayains! You can train all day but you can't even go to a simple shopping trip?! Humph, I dare call you all brave!"

Everyone looked at Bulma as if she was crazy before returning their attention back to their food. Goku however, laughed nervously. "Oh ya….You don't suppose that once she gets back, she's going to cook something…." Goku asked rather childishly. Bulma glared at him instantly.

"What?! Is my food not good enough for you?!" She hollered at the top of her lungs; anger boiling.

"Well, she does make it better…." He trailed off seeing Bulma's face redden with more rioting anger. If it was one thing that Goku didn't understand was manners. He didn't mean to be so rude, but who could blame him? It was who he is. This is what calmed the brilliant scientist down as she stepped 'calmly' out of the room to check on Gohan.

Both Krillin and Trunks shook their heads in disbelief. "Goku, don't you know not to tell people what you think about other's cooking by now?! You already made King Kai upset that one time to the point where he made you cook for him!" Krillin stated; trying to hold his laughter back with no success.

Goku looked at his laughing friend as he recalled all the times he blew something up or disintegrated it… "Well, I never really thought about it!" He said placing his hand behind his head and innocently laughing. This caused Trunks and Krillin to fall anime style as Piccolo shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Future Gohan and Vegeta were flying over the city where they first found Gohan to feel something off. This caused Future Gohan to slow down and cautiously looking around. Vegeta noticed this too and stopped completely where he was.

Gohan knew this feeling all too well; he always felt it when 17 and 18 were still around. It was as if they were watching him, waiting for an opportunity to begin their little game. "Vegeta," Gohan whispered just faintly enough so the prince could hear. Vegeta turned and looked at his rival's son. "I don't think we should go back home yet…" Gohan heard something knock over some trash cans down below. "They're watching, hoping we'll lead them to my other self…"

* * *

(Back in the past…)

Krillin finally convinced Chi-Chi to come with him to Bulma's house where both her and Goten would be safe. It wasn't easy though, getting her to say more than one word took over three hours! Piccolo was half way done searching through the caves by the time that women said yes.

Krillin was grasping Chi-Chi by the end of her Kimono as little Goten still sniffled in her arms. He was going at a slow pace, but the storm was getting more furious by the minute. He wasn't so sure if he could fly through this weather any longer…

* * *

Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo all went back into the living room and watched over Gohan. They all agreed to hold a meeting when Vegeta and Future Gohan got back to talk about this whole ordeal and how they were going to solve it. So they all sat in silence; thinking about what they wanted to bring up and questions they wanted answers to.

They waited around for over two hours and the sun was beginning to setting. Goku looked outside as he felt Vegeta and Future Gohan idled and wondered why they would have stopped.

* * *

Future Gohan and Vegeta landed upon the roof of a rather tall building and waited for the Android to stop following them or see it and begin to battle. But as many hours past and the sun began to set, they're options were beginning to run thin….

Unknown to them, underneath the building the two members of the Z-Fighters were waiting at, a huge energy blast was being charged without emanating any signs of a ki rising….

* * *

Goku couldn't take it any more. He knew his friends were in danger and knew that if he didn't leave now he would be too late. "I need to go to Gohan and Vegeta right away!" Goku said as he used instant transmission. The others looked at where he was in question as they wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

"That should be enough…." Android 19 chuckled as he released the blast upwards. The building began to shake violently as the bottom was being destroyed.

Vegeta and Future Gohan didn't have anytime to defend themselves as the entire area within a mile blew up in a bright red light. Android 19 laughed as the dust cleared up to see nothing or no one.

"HEY!!"

Android 19's laughter seized as he turned towards the direction where the yelling voice came from. There he saw Goku holding Future Gohan under his arm and Vegeta by the wrist. "What's your problem?! We didn't do anything to you!" Goku yelled as his anger was apparent. He knew that the blast had killed over hundreds of innocent people that were already revived by the Dragonballs once.

"Silly Goku…." The Android began as he got in a fighting stance. "You destroyed my creator's massive army!" He chuckled once more as he disappeared and reappeared behind Goku so fast that the Android was able to kick him in the back very hard.

* * *

Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks stayed silent as they waited for their friends and family to get back. Unfortunately, they were all unaware of the trouble the others were in.

A sudden movement made them all lock their eyes on Gohan as they saw the young sayain awake once more. "Hey Gohan! You feel-" Trunks stopped as he saw Gohan clenching his blanket Bulma gave him tightly.

"Father, they're in trouble Trunks!" Gohan practically yelled as he tried to sit up; but was unable to.

"You need to rest some more, lay back down. They're fine!" Krillin said as he tried to make sure his pal didn't hurt himself.

Gohan closed his eyes again to see Goku get hit again. "No Krillin…." He began as his anger rose within him that caused his power to increase dramatically.

"Settle down Gohan, we'll go and help them." Trunks tried to assure him. But that wasn't enough. They weren't going to make it there with their speed and he knew it.

"No Trunks, you wouldn't make it in time even if you were Super Sayain." Trunks looked at Gohan as he realized what he was inferring.

"No Gohan, that's just what they want! You can't go out there and help in your condition! You'll get hurt!" Piccolo tried to sound convincing, but it didn't exactly work as the young sayain rose out of bed.

Trunks tried to push him back down, but Gohan quickly turned into Super Sayain Two with a blinding golden light and a powerful wind.

The next time everyone opened their eyes, the window was opened and Gohan was gone…


	6. Only Chance

**Only Chance….**

-------

Gohan flew as fast as he could where his father, Vegeta, and himself were being ambushed at by the two androids that craved Gohan's power. They were in trouble because of him, and he knew it; but as he continued to trudge on it became more and more difficult to stay awake. With each mile he flew, his altitude decreased to as much as ten feet. _'Father…' _Was his only thought as didn't want his dad in this time to die forever too.

* * *

Goku was hit with an extremely hard blow that sent him flying into a tall white building. Future Gohan turned as he finally found the Android's strange presence to see what they had done to Goku. "Father!" Future Gohan yelled as he charged at the Android with fury in his eyes. The Android smirked and as Gohan threw a punch, he disappeared. "Where'd he go?!" Gohan looked around furiously. A huge 'bang' was his answer as Vegeta fell past Gohan and into the now deserted streets below. He looked at where the once proud sayain prince once was to see the man wearing a tuxedo there; a playful smirk planted on his face.

"Bye now…" Gohan turned only to see 19 too late as a large yellow energy beam formed in the clown's hands and released it on Future Gohan; sending the pre-adult crashing into a falling building. Goku watched with fury of his own rioting inside of him and tore himself out of the wall.

"Hey Android!!" He shouted as 19 turned. "Come and get me!"

"Gladly." It chuckled as it rushed at Goku.

* * *

(In the Past…)

Piccolo had checked every mountain to find nothing; not even a single clue. He exited the cave he was currently in with a growling expression and looked up towards the sky. "GOKU!!!" He called, hoping his sayain friend would hear him from the Otherworld.

"I'm here Piccolo! Did you find anything?!" Goku asked telepathically with the help of the wise North Kai .

Piccolo faced the ground where the soil was rich and green, but that didn't even help calm him down. "I didn't find a single thing! Not even a blood drop!"

"WHAT?! YOU"RE KINDING!!!" Goku cried back as Piccolo faced the clouds.

"I wish I was kidding, but unfortunately, I don't Goku…." He trailed off as he saw the clouds in what looked like a circle formation above Goku's house. He wouldn't pay that much attention to it, but he could swear he could scarcely feel Gohan's power through the clouds.

"What is it…?"

Piccolo thought for a moment. He didn't know if this feeling was real or not, especially since he felt so alone without his best friend. For all he knew, his mind was playing tricks on him. "It's nothing, just observing the storm…"

Krillin finally arrived at Bulma's house to see Vegeta out in the cold wet lawn. If Krillin didn't know any better, he'd suspect that Vegeta was waiting for him…

"What did you find!?" He asked grumpily as Krillin set Chi-Chi down and walked towards the door; ignoring the ignorant hothead.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION BALDY!!!" He growled only to get slapped. Vegeta turned in anger to find that Goku's wife had done it. He was going to yell at her, but when he saw her emotionless face, he stayed silent.

Chi-Chi said nothing as she followed Krillin in holding Goten closely to her chest. Vegeta stayed dumbfounded as he realized how serious this really was.

* * *

(Back in the Future…)

Goku dodged the incoming attack only to be hit in the neck really hard from behind; causing him to be going in and out of consciousness. But this didn't stop him from fighting. He kicked the clown Android in the face as it crashed into another building and blocked an incoming blow from the Android in the tuxedo. However, he didn't sense the energy wave that was formed in the man's other hand and was hit with it; knocking him into the building behind him.

Android 19 finally flew back up to their level and stared at their next 'victim' with joy. "So this is what the mighty Goku can do…" The unknown Android said. "And here we were hoping for a much better fight; oh well, die now!" He wailed and extended his arm out to punch Goku.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!!!!" They all heard a young boy cry out before the Android felt extreme pain in his hand before he was blown back a few yards with 19. They tried to find out who had done this only to feel someone land a punch in their guts that sent them grasping their stomachs in pain they haven't felt in years…

* * *

(Back in the Past…)

Goku was searching every planet in every galaxy with no success. Wherever they took his son they were either too far away or masked. _'Darn it! If only I was alive with them! I could have saved you son!_' He growled at anger he felt towards himself. He tried to think of other ways he could locate Gohan, but there was only one way he could find him…

Goku turned to the stressed Kai as he too tried to find the young sayain. "King Kai." Goku began with a strain in his voice that caused him to look at his pupil. "I know that the choice I need to make might back fire on all of us, but I can't just sit here while my son is in danger!" King Kai stared intensely at Goku as if studying him before nodding in agreement.

* * *

(Back in the Future…)

Future Goku looked up to see his past son appear right in front of him; back facing him. The power he sensed from him was so enormous that he couldn't start to fathom its depths. Gohan had reached a whole new level that he didn't even know they could reach.

Gohan watched and hoped the two androids would retreat; but when he saw their bodies rise from the smoke, he scowled in anger.

19 and the still unnamed android hovered back up to where they were and smirked as they saw the exhausted teen. "You're a brave one, aren't you?" The Android in the tuxedo (unknown android) began. "But you're foolish. Coming out here with the wounds we caused you will ultimalty be your downfall." Goku looked at his son to see that Gohan was indeed still in pain. His eyes twitched as his back throbbed and he continued to breathe heavily. His energy signal kept on rising before falling over and over again. If Gohan got engaged in battle, he would lose no matter how strong he really was, and Goku was sure of this.

'_What am I going to do? If I fight, I'll die for sure. But if Gohan fights, who knows what they would do to him!' _He said to himself before knowing what he had to do. With all his strength, he pulled himself out of the wall and transformed into super sayain again.

Gohan turned to face his father only to see the determination written on his face. But even though it was there, Gohan couldn't bare his father getting hurt or even killed all because he didn't fight his own battle. "Father, stay out of this! It's my fight!"

"Ya well, it may be your fight, but we're family and family stick together." Goku remarked as he went in front of the quivering Gohan.

As if on que, there were two bright golden lights from below that caused the rubble to explode. Out of the dust, Future Gohan and Vegeta rose up and went in front of the small sayain as well. "Don't count us out either!" Vegeta smirked as he too turned super sayain. "Because if you die, how are we supposed to ascend to super sayain two?!" Future Gohan and Goku looked at Vegeta in disbelief. Vegeta glanced at Gohan as he felt the enormous energy he was emitting. _'How can that kid posses so much power_?' He said to himself as he still couldn't believe it. Remembering that he needed to beat the living day lights out of the intruding pieces of metal, he turned his full attention back to the Androids in front of him. '_I'll figure out the secret before you do Kakorot_!' He promised himself as he charged the Android in the Tuxedo with a full powered punch. Future Gohan followed his example and charged 19, but in a different tactic (by kicking).

The Android that hardly said anything smirked as he easily caught Vegeta's fist. "How pathetic…" He chuckled as he kicked the prince in the stomach so hard that Vegeta coughed up blood before charging up a powerful yellow beam. "DIE!!!"

"NO!!!!" Gohan yelled. But as he was about to step in, another huge blast flew on by with a amazing speed.

"FINAL FLASH!!!" Gohan turned to see Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin flying on next to him. The Android stopped dead only to be forced to stop his attack and drop Vegeta as he dodged the incoming attack.

"You alright kid?" The Namekain asked looking at Gohan with amazement as the young sayain nodded. "You're power….it's…it's amazing…" He trailed off in his own thoughts.

Vegeta caught himself to notice the Android had gone. "Where is that blasted Android?!!" He growled. Unknown to them, the Android was taking refuge in a deserted building not too far from where the fight was currently taking place. He knew that they couldn't win with that many people without angering the crimpled teen to the point where Gohan would kill them in an instant. He thought for a solution to their problem until he finally smirked as he disappeared; a dangerous plan plotted out…

Gohan watched as the fight between his older self and 19 took place to see that he was winning. He wasn't surprised though; even though he never ascended to super sayain two in this dimension, his hidden powers kept refueling his energy. Android 19 seemed to be getting exhausted after receiving a lot of damage.

Vegeta and Trunks continued to look around for the missing Android, but no matter how hard any one tried, they couldn't find it.

When it seemed like it had retreated, Goku was punched in the face; causing him to fall down a few feet. Gohan turned immediately to help, but felt someone grab him to the point where he couldn't shake them off. "Let me go!" He wailed only to feel his back began to violently burn in agonizing pain as the Android squeezed his entire body; causing him to scream.

Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks immediately turned as they heard Gohan's painful screams and saw that the Android had Gohan in his grasp. But as they moved forward to help him, the Android squeezed the teen harder; earning more agonizing screams from him. "Don't move or I'll squeeze the life out of him!" He threatened before he chuckled. Future Gohan stopped fighting with Android 19 and looked at his other self in fear. 19 smirked and appeared behind his ally. "Thank you for your corporation," The tuxedo android began. The Z-Fighters clenched their fists in anger as they knew that Gohan wasn't able to get himself free with the injures he possessed. "We'll spare your pathetic lives, but if you interfere, that will quickly change…" He trailed off and was about to fly off when a voice cut him off.

"Wait!" Future Gohan pleaded. "Why do you want with my past self anyway? Take me instead!" Everyone including the Androids looked at him shocked to hear him say that. They weren't expecting their friend to offer himself as a replacement like this.

The android's smile faded. "You may be Gohan as well, but you haven't unleashed your hidden potential. Even this pathetic boy hasn't unleashed all of his power, only but a fraction of it." Gohan's fading innocent eyes flew wide open in shock. He didn't know that he still had hidden power; he thought he unleashed it all already! But despite this news, Gohan could feel himself at the border of unconsciousness, but he feared falling into this state in a situation like this. Whatever they wanted him for, it couldn't be good; especially since they were created by Dr. Gero. But the Android began squeezing harder to the point where he couldn't even breathe any more. _'I'm…so…sorry…..everyone…._' He told everyone telepathically as he felt himself slip into unconscious…

The Z-Fighters looked at Gohan with fear plainly in their widened eyes. They no longer sensed the young boy's energy and assumed the worst. "GOHAN!!!" They all yelled.

Goku, who had been hovering underneath the Androids, heard their cries and realized what was happening. _'I only have one chance…'_

The Androids began to fly off at a high speed and all they could do was watch. "No…" Piccolo whispered as he felt his anger getting the best of him. Trunks noticed this in everyone, even him. But if they intruded, they would kill Gohan on the spot; that is, if he wasn't already gone... He looked down in defeat when a sudden question bombarded his thoughts. "Where's Goku?"

A loud 'BANG' was heard from above as they all looked up to see Goku catch the falling teen and the Android who was holding Gohan flying into a building at a dangerous speed. 19 charged at him, but Goku quickly dodged and threw a one hand Ka ma a wave at the Android. It didn't have time to absorb it as it hit him in the back.

Goku then disappear using instant transmission back to his friends and then grabbed all of them before using it one last time to transport them all at a far way place…

* * *

Author's Note:

Ya, if you guys noticed, I'm not good at fighting scenes… Sorry I haven't written in a while! I've been extremely busy with school and I'm going on a week long trip to California on Tuesday, so I decided to upload a chapter before I left. I'll write more if I can!XD

~animefan018

PS: Thanks for all of you that reviewed! It means A WHOLE LOT to me!XD


	7. It's Too Late Now

"**It's Too Late Now…"**

(Past)

"Hey Bulma! We're here!" Krillin yelled into the overwhelmingly huge house.

"KRILLIN?!!" A feminine voice called off from the distance as running footsteps were heard coming down a flight of stairs. Krillin continued to wait until the smart young scientist came into view. "You made it in one piece! And here I thought that you were off fighting along side with…" Bulma trailed off as she spotted the distant Chi-Chi holding her youngest son Goten; Gohan was no where in sight. She knew immediately that they didn't find the young saiyan and approached the two. "I'm so sorry Chi-Chi…" She was expecting Chi-Chi to look up, shout, or even cry; but when her long time friend stayed silent, she began to worry for her well-fare.

Krillin looked around impatiently. He couldn't stand just sitting here while his best friend was missing; especially if he was gravely wounded. "I better be off, I'm going to help find him-"

"Wait…" Chi-Chi quietly whispered. Krillin and Bulma looked at her in shock as they weren't expecting her to say anything. "Please, tell me…." Chi-Chi finally looked up at them. "What has happened to my little Gohan?" Krillin shifted uneasy. He knew that if he told her what Piccolo saw, she wouldn't be able to handle it. But she had a right to know, she is Gohan's mother after all!

Krillin looked down as he knew he was going to regret it. "Piccolo said that Gohan was attacked from behind." He began as the other two stayed absolutely silent. Even Goten though Goten had seen it all, his cries for his brother stopped so that Bulma and Chi-Chi could hear what happened. "Gohan was winning against who ever attacked him, so they shot a powerful energy beam at Goten that would have killed him; but Gohan dived in front of it." The two women's faces paled greatly. "He isn't dead, but he's really hurt and probably being pursued by the two that attacked him." Chi-Chi stared blankly at the bald headed warrior as she couldn't believe what she just heard. Bulma was still in the same state, but quickly wore off the shock as she knew well that Gohan would be fine.

"Chi-Chi, your son will be fine! Gohan's strong, he'll hold up until we find him! After all, he was the one that beat Cell!" Chi-Chi looked at the blue haired girl with mixed feelings.

"Now that mention that, I need to go!" Krillin called as he ran off into the storming night.

"BE CAREFUL!!!" She cried out to her friend, but it was obvious he didn't hear. She sighed in stress as she helped Chi-Chi up the stairs and into the guest room where she could try to get some sleep.

Chi-Chi didn't plan on getting any sleep until her beloved son was back safely. _'Oh Goku, please be watching over our son…_'She stared out the window as her thoughts were lost.

(Still Past)

Goku continued to search for his son's energy signal, but he was still unable to find anything. He knew that his other option seemed to be the only way, but they were trying to avoid it for now.

King Kai sighed in dismay. _'Even if he was suppressing his energy signal, I should still be able to find him!' _He said to him self before grunting in frustration. Bubbles and Gregory continued to stay silent behind their two friends; also hoping that the young teen was safe…

(Future)

It seemed like only a few seconds past when the Z-Fighters saw a new scenery that all of them were familiar with. Waves brushed up on the sandy shore of the small island that was the home of the legendary wise Master Roshi.

"Master Roshi!!" Goku called out, hoping he would be home.

"Goku, is that you?" Master Roshi asked as he opened the screen door. He was going to say something, but when he saw EVERYONE there, including Vegeta, he knew something horrible was unfolding. That's when he noticed the small yet familiar looking boy in Goku's gentle arms.

"Can we come in?" Goku asked while walking up to Master Roshi; already knowing his answer. Roshi nodded and held the door open for all of them to enter besides Vegeta who was staring out at the sea.

Goku placed Gohan on the couch so that he was laying on his stomach and not his back. Goku hovered over him as he felt his heart filled with pain seeing his son's used to be cheery face now sad and tense. The wound was hurting him gravely, this they all knew; but what they still didn't understand was why the two androids wanted Gohan. They said something about taking his power, but you can never take away anyone's power, just energy.

Master Roshi went up to Goku's side as Future Gohan ran upstairs to get a blanket. "What's goin on Goku..." Goku turned to his old friend, forcing a smile.

"Well, to sum it up, this Gohan is from the past and is stuck here in our time being chased by two new Androids."

"WHAT!?! NEW ANDRIODS?!!! – But, But HOW?!!!" Goku faced Gohan again.

"They traveled here from another dimension searching for the strongest person in the entire world." It didn't take long for him to realize what Goku was saying and immediately looked at the small version of Gohan. Goku nearly laughed at the shock on his face. "I know, I didn't except it either; but it makes sense since he's always had hidden powers." Goku laughed; trying to make the atmosphere feel less gloomy.

"Fa, Father…" A small weak voice whispered faintly. Goku stopped dead and both him and Roshi looked at the teen to see his eyes barely opened. Goku kneeled down to him and smiled. "Thanks, for, for saving me, ugh…" Gohan flinched in pain as he felt a sharp sting shoot through his aching back.

"Take it easy son, you're still hurt pretty bad."

"But, but I'm fine…..really…." He grunted; but this was a complete lie, anyone could see it from a mile away. Just by looking at him you could see the pain written plainly on his face; and his eyes were fading into white in some places. The injury had obviously gotten worse, just like the Androids anticipated.

Future Gohan came down the stairs holding a white blanket before draping it over his younger self. When the sheet hit his back however, he clenched the couch tightly. Master Roshi quickly noticed this and uncovered his back as Goku tried to calm his tense son. This was hard as Gohan was completely out of it; probably from the blood loss. Trunks had to look away as he couldn't bear to see his friend like this and anger towards the Androids began to swell up within him.

Gohan soon calmed down about five minutes later and allowed Future Gohan to carefully pull the shirt off so his back could get some real air. The sight however was way worse then they had anticipated. The injury had gotten wider and spread everywhere on his back due to the Android squeezing the life out if him. The wound was opened and didn't seem like it would seal itself anytime soon, which worried everyone.

Gohan closed his weak eyes as he could barley stay awake. He didn't want to fall into darkness again and see all his failures, he refused to. This only made him more tense which cased him to be in even more pain to the point where silent tears rolled down his paled face.

Goku scowled in anger as he knew that the only thing they could do was wait until it healed; but he didn't know if he could handle being with his son in that much pain. But a sudden glimmer of hope sprouted…

"Dende!" Goku bursted out. The others suddenly realized what Goku was inferring.

"Why didn't I think of that?! Dende has healing powers!" Trunks said as he ran back up to Goku.

Goku smiled, but on the inside, he knew better. They could try and see if Dende could heal him, but that was unlikely. Namekians have their limits, this both Piccolo and Goku knew… But even though that there was a chance that it might work, Goku wanted to try it anyway.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Krillin said now as excited as the rest of them while Vegeta walked in; hearing all the excitement in the room. Piccolo looked uneasy as he knew that things might not end well, but he couldn't speak his mind as fear got the best of him. There was no way he would let his friend that he saw as a son to him die, even if it meant to try every little thing that might work. Goku turned to the half conscious teen and kneeled down to him again.

"What do you say Gohan? Wanna try it?" Gohan opened his eyes again to see his father all blurry and the room moving back and forth.

"It's up to you fath-ugh…" He trailed off as he clenched the couch tighter. Goku couldn't stand to see this any longer.

"Lets go everyone, hurry!" Goku shouted as all the Z-Fighters gathered around and disappeared; leaving Master Roshi there all alone to dwell on his thoughts…

(Past)

Krillin was about to take off towards where he left Piccolo when he heard a certain hot-head yell his name. He turned to Vegeta. "Where are you going now?!" He scowled.

"To go help find Gohan! Not like you care any way!" Vegeta smirked at this before a frown became present. He walked towards Krillin as if he was debating with himself to do something or not.

"Not without me your not!" This caught Krillin off guard as he fell in the muddy mess below. He faced Vegeta again not believing what he just heard. "Don't say anything you pathetic human! I can care less about Kakorot's son!"

"Then why are you going?!"

"Because I want to see who caused him to run and hid like the coward he is…" This however was a lie. He did want to find out who Gohan, the boy that beat the 'All Mighty Cell', was running from. It had to be someone with far more power than himself and this was an opportunity he didn't want to miss; but that was only half the reason. He felt like he needed to pay the small saiyan back for saving him from Cell that awful day; though he never admitted it to anyone, not even himself.

Krillin pouted; he didn't want Vegeta to come along, he would just make this search even more terrible. But there was no way he was going to say no. They needed all the help they could get if they wanted to find their beloved friend. "Fine, just don't be so grumpy!" Vegeta scowled at this causing Krillin to take off. Vegeta followed him a minute later, still angered by what the bald headed warrior said.

'Grumpy…hmp…'

* * *

(Future)

Dende came rushing outside of the small temple as soon as he felt the Z-Fighter's presence; one fading beyond low. _'Gohan…I know it's you…Please, stay awake…' _

Gohan began to breathe heavily as he had no other way to express the pain, but a voice gave him hope. _'Gohan…I know it's you…Please, stay awake…_' He slowly opened his eyes as he heard his friend's voice. "Den, Dende…" He whispered as the young Namekian ran up to them.

He froze almost immediately as he saw the critical state the young hero was in, but quickly regained his composure. "Please, set him on the ground." Goku set the teen down gently and slowly as he possibly could. But it wasn't slow enough as Gohan grunted in pain a few times.

Dende looked the teen over to realize how badly he really was injured. In fact, he was surprised that Gohan was still alive! But that didn't matter right now; he needed to try to fix him up. He held out his hands and began to try and use his healing abilities on Gohan. "Just relax…" Dende commanded as he continued on with the healing process. Everyone was silent for about five minutes, watching for any changes. When it seemed like forever, Dende pulled away from Gohan. He didn't look up at the others; he kept his gaze on the ground. "I'm sorry…." He began as everyone knew where this was heading. "I can't heal him…"

"WHAT?!!" Krillin shrieked.

"Why, why can't you?" Trunks asked trying to stay calm; but was doing a horrible job at it.

"The injury is too severe," He looked up grimly at his friends. "Whatever he was attacked with was designed to puncher the primary inner body tissues next to the heart. I'm afraid if this goes on…" He trailed off as he looked back down as tears rolled down his eyes. "He'll die…"

This news hit everyone hard, especially Trunks. The others didn't know him that well, even Goku. Trunks however spent a whole year with him and the others; knowing that someone so innocent like his friend was dieing because of the Androids that they didn't destroy tore him apart. '_There's gotta be a way to save him…'_

* * *

(Past)

"Goku…" King Kai said in a low saddened voice. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to his friend. He knew that this wasn't going to go well at all. Goku turned to King Kai, worry still present on his face.

"Did you find him King Kai?" King Kai shook his head no. Goku sighed deeply in and out as he didn't want to start panicking; but he knew that he only had a short amount of time before something horrible was going to happen.

"I think we better start our plan B…"

(Future)

It had been a few hours since Dende tried to heal the lost broken teen; and now, he laid in the guest room, clenching the blankets even tighter. His painful little screams tore everyone apart, including the Vegeta; he just didn't show it….

Dende did help a bit, but whatever he mended back only caused him to be in more pain then before. "Gohan, you've gotta calm down!" Goku began as he stroked his son's hair. "Being this tense will only make it worse…"

Piccolo painfully watched from above. He wanted to try and help comfort Gohan, but seeing him in that state would only cause him to go in a state of panic which really wouldn't help. So he remained up there, silently meditating.

A few more hours of this past when the sun began to set and Gohan finally fell into a some what peaceful sleep. Everyone agreed not to disturb him for he might wake up and never go back to sleep again; so they all stared off into the world below them. Krillin closed his eyes and sighed as everything from the past two days caught up with him.

"Hey Goku." Goku turned to his old pal.

"What's up?"

"Do, do you really think we'll be able to stop the two new Androids? I mean, if their Androids 19 and 20, wouldn't they be stronger than 17 and 18?"

Goku continued to stare at his bold friend. He knew that this was a manner that was coming on everyone's mind; but no one had said anything about it. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, we've been training in the Otherworld for over fourteen years! I'm sure we can take them; especially since we'll be ready next time!" Goku smiled. This conversation drawled everyone's attention as they looked at how calm Goku was. Piccolo smirked. 'Nothing seems to phase that g-"

**BANG!!!!!**

Everyone turned to where the source of the bang came from and immediately took off running to where Gohan was resting; no longer sensing his presence. "GOHAN!!!" Goku cried out. But once they got there, they were already too late.

The bed was tossed and shredded, sheets were flying around the room, and there was no sign of Gohan; they all knew the Androids had finally for filled their mission.

"GOHAN!!!"

**Authors Note:**

"_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been making my AMV's (anime music videos) and with school business. I wrote this chapter the night before I left to California for a film competition and I forgot to upload it. Sorry for the delay, I'll try and update my other stories soon!XD"_


	8. HEALED!

**HEALED?!?!**

* * *

A cold dark wind blew against the young torn teen's skin; causing him to shiver. _'Why is it so cold…And why do I feel restricted?!!_' He pondered as he slowly opened his eyes in panic to see that he was no longer in Kami's (Now Dende's) Lookout. Instead, he was in a dark lab with no lights except the many busy computers that beeped continuously as they worked diligently. Gohan tried to move around, but he found himself strapped to a large cold metal examination table with strong straps holding him down. _'No….'_

"I see you've finally awoken…" Gohan faced the left corner where he heard the voice coming from only to scowl in anger. "We've been waiting for quite some time; keeping your presence here hidden is quite difficult you know…" Android 20 came out of the shadows and approached Gohan. "Your friends have circled this place about ten times."

"What do you want with me?!" Gohan growled as he began to feel his back ache again. Android 19 and 20 smiled and went in front of Gohan. 19 began to push a button that made the upright table to slowly decline until it was vertical; his back stinging wildly at his body pressure. It took everything he had not to start crying in pain…

"Do you know why your back won't heal using those 'senzu beans' or the namekian's healing abilities?" Gohan's eyes fell wide open. _'Wh, what?! They made it like that?!' "_We made sure that we hit you with a strong enough beam that would puncher your heart tissue and get worse when we wanted it too. This way, we could go on with our plan."

"Why can't Dr. Gero just leave my family alone!"

"Because, your father made him _VERY_ angry when he destroyed the entire Red Ribbon Army. And since none of his creations can take over the world or universe, he decided to make a cell that if inserted, it controls the person infected with it!" Gohan tried to struggle free, but his injury made him stop. "In order to for fill that plan, we needed you Gohan, the most powerful person in the universe…"

"I bet there're people way more powerful than me out there! I'm just a kid!"

"You may be a kid, but your half saiyan, half earthling. This makes you ten times stronger than a regular Saiyan." Something under the table moved and the metal directly behind his back swished opened. He could feel the negative energy emitting from whatever was below him. "And it's time to realize his dream…" 20 finished as he pushed a button that made something shoot into his back and into his heart tissue; causing him to scream as he never had before…

* * *

(Past)

Goku was just about to walk forward when he froze where he was at. Something inside of him was telling him that Gohan was in grave danger and that if he didn't act fast, he could lose him.

"King Kai! Did they make the wish yet?!!" Goku shouted with wordiness laced in his voice. King Kai turned to him as he knew that something horrible was transpiring as well.

"Almost…"

Same thing happened to Piccolo; he froze immediately as he flew beside Krillin. '_What, what am I feeling…'_

Krillin stopped and looked back at Piccolo as Vegeta kept flying on. "What's wrong?"

Piccolo looked up at the sky, realizing what it was. "It's, it's Gohan…Something's wrong…"

* * *

(Future)

The rest of the day rolled by and the next day appeared; still no sign of the injured innocent boy. They all thought they wouldn't be able to find him until…

Krillin flew over an old desert when he felt a small power level right below him. Being as curious as he was, he hovered on down a few feet to see a figure wearing an orange suit. "HEY!! I FOUND HIM!!!!!" Krillin yelled as loud as he could before landing. Trunks was the closest and quickly followed where Krillin went. When he too saw the teen, he yelled out to them too before landing as well. "COME ON EVERYONE!!!!"

Krillin ran on over to his friend happily and kneeled on down to him. "Hey Gohan, you alright?" He asked with much excitement before noticing his paled face. Krillin smirked nervously as Trunks landed while Krillin began to shake Gohan a bit, but pulled his wrist away immediately. Trunks ran on over as well and kneeled on down. "What's wrong?"

"Gohan, he's, he's ice cold! And he's not waking up! Gohan, come on! You've gotta let us know you're okay! –Man, this is bad! I can't even sense his live force!" Trunks began to study him contently before realizing there was a hole where the massive injury was at and panicked.

"Krillin!" Krillin turned to see what Trunks was pointing to only to feel himself go pale in fright as well. Trunks quickly yet slowly pulled his shirt off only to gasp in shock.

The others soon landed and ran up to them, only to gasp at what they saw as well.

"How, how is that….possible…" Piccolo stuttered as he gazed upon the injure-free back. The huge gash where he had been hit was gone as if it was never there to begin with; but if you looked closely, you could see a black spot on his left side of his back.

"I…I don't know…" Goku replied; staring down at his son dumbfounded. "Well, I guess we better get him to a safe place where the Androids can't reach him, like……King Kai's!"

"You sure he won't be upset with our company?" Trunks asked knowing that the old Kai would probably be upset with the surprise guests.

"Don't worry about him…He never minds!" With that said, Goku picked up little Gohan while the others grabbed a hold of Goku before disappearing; unaware of the two Androids watching them.

* * *

(Past)

"The wish has been granted…" King Kai said solemnly. Goku noticed this immediately and turned to his friend. "I want you to listen carefully Goku; who ever kidnapped your son is extremely powerful and well skilled to sneak things past people. Whatever you do, always keep your guard up and don't let them have an advantage over you." Goku nodded sternly. He knew well that if he messed up even the slightest bit, Gohan could possibly die.

"Well, wish me luck…"

* * *

(Future)

Seconds later, the Z-Fighters were all introduced with a new scene that all but Trunks and Vegeta hand seen before. The planet they were now on was rather small but flourished with lush green grass and fresh fruit trees. Two small little homes were in the center as a paved white sidewalk ran across the planet so King Kai could drive his new car around.

"King Kai?! Anyone home?!" Goku called now sounding at ease as he began making his way to the two houses. The rest of the Z-Fighters hesitated before following as they were afraid King Kai would get angry.

"Goku, is that you?" They heard someone reply back in a rather shocked tone.

"Yep! And everyone else!"

"Everyone else?" He said rather curiously as he stepped out of his house. "You all didn't die again, did you?" He asked before his eyes locked on the pale motionless boy in Goku's hands. Almost immediately he felt that this was Gohan, but it didn't make since to him. Goku noticed his sudden gaze and began to act serious.

"King Kai, are you aware of what's been going on?" Goku asked. King Kai looked back up at Goku with shocked eyes as he obviously hasn't been paying attention to the Earth for the past few weeks.

"Give me a moment…" He trailed off as he looked at the ground; concentrating to find out all that has happened. It was about two minutes later when his head shot up. "That's horrible!! And you guys found him after he was kidnapped I presume…"

"Ya, but he's not waking up!" King Kai stared at the teen with a stern face. He was trying to see into Gohan's memories to try and see what happened to him and if he was going to be okay. But a chilling darkness kept on shutting him out; this made him become uneasy.

"Do you know if they did whatever they wanted to do with him?"

"That's the thing, none of us know besides Gohan himself. But we can't even feel his energy!" The others looked away sadly as they didn't want to hear any more about the hurt teen unless it was good. Vegeta however kept his thoughts focused on what the Androids could have done to him; possibilities bouncing around in his arrogant head.

King Kai looked Goku straight in the eyes as he knew as well as Goku that they did do something to him. Gohan was still alive; but only holding on by a mere thread. There had to be something they could to do to help, but what?

"All we can do know is let him rest and wait for him to wake up himself." Goku's eyes widened in disbelief as he hoped that King Kai would have been able to do something for him. "I'm sorry Goku. I'll try and call a healer, but Gohan is in a state that I haven't even encountered before! I'm afraid there is nothing more any of us can do."

Future Gohan looked at his young self with fiery in his eyes. He couldn't believe that they would do that to him! He was a child for Pete's sake! _'Why couldn't the Androids just used me?!'_ He yelled angrily to himself. Piccolo couldn't help but over hear his thoughts and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't ever say things like that Gohan. There is always a reason why things happen, this occurrence might make us help us get a better understanding of your hidden strength; meaning a new and far more powerful enemy is coming."

"You really think someone far more powerful is coming?"

Piccolo took his hand off of Gohan's shoulder. "I'm not sure, but it's a big possibility. For now, we just have to make sure that your little self doesn't get captured by the Androids again." Piccolo replied as Gohan reverted his attention back on the sleeping boy in Goku's arms. There was something different about him; he didn't know what; but something defiantly changed since the last time they were with him.

"Place him on the foldable couch while I get some blankets and pillows." King Kai ordered as both of them disappeared in the small home; leaving everyone else to dwell on their thoughts…

* * *

(Past)

Piccolo and Krillin soon returned to their search for Gohan, but was unable to catch up to Vegeta. To be honest, they could care less about him for the moment. Their main priority was to try and find Gohan even though they had searched the entire country a dozen times already. Krillin sighed in defeat as realization hit him. "Piccolo," He began. "It's useless! We're not going to find him! I mean, we've searched this entire area over a thousand times and still, not even a trace of him or the people he fought with!" Piccolo looked over at the bald headed warrior in both anger and hidden agreement.

"You may be right, but if you or I were missing, you'd know that Gohan would keep searching until he found us; even if it meant to search for an eternity. Besides, there's no way I'm letting those cowards to kill him." He replied with emotion placed behind it. Krillin half-heartedly smiled. Piccolo was right, Gohan would never stop searching until he found them; it was just his nature to be like his father…

"Although, we better head back to the Lookout or we'll miss out on more info." Krillin nodded in agreement before they set course for their new destination.

* * *

(Future)

It had been at least three hours since they arrived at King Kai's place and they called for a healer by the name of Mali. Mali was extremely gifted with the essence of healing and never failed to heal a sick or wounded one before. When she arrived, everyone could feel the purity emitting from her and King Kai immediately showed her Gohan. She told everyone to wait outside and that was almost an hour ago.

"How long does it take to find out what's wrong and fix it?" Krillin asked becoming impatient. Trunks looked over at his friend as he too agreed with the statement.

"Even Dende already knew that he couldn't heal him far sooner than her. Are you sure she's the best healer you can get?" He asked.

King Kai sighed. "The best we can get at such a short notice! Just be happy that she's here!" Trunks went silent after that. He didn't mean to blow up like that, but he was beginning to really worry about his friend's well-fare.

Mali's quick exit of the house drawled everyone's attention to her as he waited for any good news.

"Did you do it?" King Kai asked already knowing the answer.

Mali's head faced the ground sadly. "I'm sorry, there seems to be nothing wrong with him….on the outside…." King Kai looked at her in curiosity as he wanted to know what she meant, but she had already token off. He sighed sadly and looked at the deep-in-thought Goku.

"I'm sorry, we'll just have to wait until she wakes up." But Goku ignored him as he went into the room where his son was resting. He kneeled on down to his son and ran his fingers in his hair.

"I'm sorry you're going through this…"


	9. Where Am I?

**Where Am I?**

-----------

Vegeta sat below a big old apple tree while Trunks was laying down right beside Future Gohan. They watched the golden clouds drifted on by as their thoughts were lost within themselves.

Unlike everyone else, Piccolo sat on the complete other side of the small planet and meditated; hoping to find something in his memories that would help find out what was wrong with Gohan.

Goku paced in and out of the house every so often muttering something about using his instant transmission to go to another planet. He had been doing this ever since the healer left; obviously trying to see if he knew a healer on one of the planets he visited before.

King Kai had been debating with himself whether or not tell Goku about what he was starting to feel around the teen; his mind however was made up when he saw how impatient Goku was becoming.

"Goku, can you come here for a second…" King Kai asked as he turned away from everyone else's gaze. Goku looked up at the North Kai before quickly going over to him.

"What is it King Kai?"

King Kai looked at Goku with a serious face; Goku knew immediately that the news wasn't going to be good. "I think it would be best if you took Gohan back to Earth and placed him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"What?! Why?!" Goku asked with much curiosity laced in his worried voice.

"Let's just say that when Gohan wakes up, things will be…_different_…"

"What do you mean by _different?_!"

"I'm not sure myself…but what I can tell you is that your son won't be the same."

Goku looked at his old master in much confusion. "You know what's wrong with him?!"

King Kai shook his head. "If you were paying attention, I already said that I didn't know! My gut is telling me so!"

Goku turned back to the small house where his son was in as he remembered how scared and hurt he was back at the lookout; his screams still reverberating within him. "I'm sorry King Kai…" He began. "I just can't allow myself to part with him. He may not be my Gohan from this time, but he's still my son; and I can't just leave him alone not knowing what's going on." King Kai sighed. He knew that once his star pupil made up his mind, it was effortless to try and change it.

"Very well, but don't say that I didn't warn you…" He trailed off as he walked on over to his resting spot. Goku watched him take his leave before walking back into the house to check on Gohan.

(A few more hours pass…)

King Kai was laying in his white outstretch lawn chair mimicking sleep as he took note of something that was progressing within the teen. He would have shared his true observations with Goku, but what was unfolding Goku couldn't handle; this he knew. _'Any time now…'_ King Kai looked over at the building in fear. '_They'll realize what I'm sensing…_'

* * *

(Past)

Little three year old Goten cuddled in his mother's weakening arms as he felt, along with Chi-Chi, a wariness in their hearts. '_Oh Gohan…Please, stay strong_…' She muttered to herself as she continued to stare blankly out the window. Bulma walked in with some warm tea and desserts and set them on the small wooden table.

"I brought some herbal tea and cakes if you want some." Bulma said as she continued to observe the worried mother.

Chi-Chi sighed as she knew that mourning over her kidnapped son wasn't going to help, so she walked on over to the table were Bulma was sipping her own cup of tea. Goten looked on over to were he smelled the delicious smelling desserts and smiled widely. Bulma noticed this immediately and chuckled. "Looks like someone's hungry! – That reminds me! I'll go get Trunks!" Bulma said as she ran out of the room.

Chi-Chi watched as she took her lead before setting Goten down next to the table. '_Oh Goku_,' She began as she looked up at the roof. "Save Gohan…"

* * *

(Future)

Goku finally stopped walking around and took a seat next to Trunks and Future Gohan. Gohan looked on over at his dad to see the stress on his face. "Hey dad," He began as Goku looked on over at his son. "You don't have to stress about this; my other self will be fine! Trust me; I think I know myself…"

Goku smiled before ruffling Gohan's hair. "I know son, it's just that seeing him, you, in so much pain just hurts me…" He trailed off as he began to feel a power level rise quickly close by. His eyes became stern and worry flooded over his emotions. '_Why do I sense a strange yet familiar power reading…' _

King Kai sat up quickly and stared at his house; fear evident on his face. Goku saw his fear and turned towards the house as well.

Little small footsteps were heard echoing around the house as every one went silent; waiting to see who would emerge out of the door. Piccolo stopped his meditation as he too felt the power reading and flew on over to the others. Vegeta stayed slumped on against the tree as if he didn't care. King Kai watched intently from his white lawn chair; fearing his predictions were true.

The footsteps got closer and closer until finally, they saw Gohan emerge out of the doorway. They would have shouted with excitement that he was well and okay, but there was something that made everyone frozen in fear. Goku looked into his son's eyes to see there was no innocence present; only hatred and vengeance. He tensed up at the observation as he feared the worst. The others looked upon the still teen that didn't even seem to acknowledge their presence until he gazed around him. Everyone stayed silent as the Gohan looked right at Goku again; as if he was waiting for something to happen; or something to fade away…

"Go…Gohan?" Goku managed to say without carrying any fear in his voice. Gohan stayed silent and continued to stare into his father's eyes.

Future Gohan looked at his little self as he immediately felt the dark power he was giving off; if there was any good, it was being over looked by the negative energy.

Krillin seemed to be the only one who could find his voice. "You alright bro?"

Gohan turned to him next only to have a devious smirk appear. "Better than ever…" He trailed off in a dark voice. There was no light within it for it reeked with an evil stench.

Vegeta's shaking body calmed himself as he heard Gohan's voice and smirked. Never in his life did he fear such a small boy; but now that he did, he found it amusing. "Better than ever eh? Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind to show us how to become Super Saiyan two then!"

Gohan's smirk went even wider. "Is that a challenge Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know; maybe…"

Gohan took one step towards him before stopping himself. There seemed to be something holding him back, but nobody knew why he stopped. There was a slight gleam in his eye as if something had been done…

* * *

'_What's, what's going on…_' I asked my self as I tried to pry open my feeble eyes to no avail. '_What's happening to me?!' _I yelled even louder to myself; hoping it would awaken my sleeping limbs. But nothing happened.

"Gohan…please be safe…" I heard my mom's horse voice echo through my head. I could tell she was beyond worried about me and I couldn't do anything to comfort her. I feel so weak, defenseless, and useless…

Even now as I continue to drift into an unknown space I see my life flashing before me; my failures, my weaknesses, and the pain I caused others…

'_Why is my life filled with nothing but sorrow?' _But I already knew that answer; I just couldn't except it. '_It's….it's because I'm too weak…'_

"Gohan!" I forced my eyes opened no matter how heavy they felt as my father's voice echoed in much worry.

"Father!" I cry back only to shut my mouth quickly. The scenery before me has me completely bemused. '_Where am I?'_ The sky is all dark and cloudy, the trees and meadow seemed to be covered in a morning's dew and the sun seemed to be hiding behind the wet moist clouds. I try and listen for the lovely tune of the bird's songs, but there was no note played. Come to think of it, there were no sounds at all! No gentle wind that made the leaves move gracefully, no sound of a running animal nor a sound of anyone. The sheer quiet was beginning to drive my ears insane to the point where I decided to hover on up off the ground.

'_I must have gotten away from the Androids and somehow ended up here_.' I looked up into the sky as I searched for my friend's power readings. But as I checked beyond the mountains and cities with no trace of anyone, not even an average humans, panic swelled up within me.

* * *

"Well?!! Aren't you gonna fight me or what?!" The arrogant prince snapped getting impatient. The still Gohan looked back up at the saiyan.

"Hmp; you're not worth my time…" Vegeta scowled at this. There was no way that Gohan would ever say that to him, this he as well as everyone else knew.

Piccolo kept on trying to reach out for Gohan's conscious to see what was internally wrong when he suddenly realized that he didn't have one. '_What's going on here…'_ Piccolo asked himself. '_I know he has a conscious, but where did it go…_' He searched even deeper in the teens mind without even noticing the death glare Gohan was giving him.

"You about done?" Piccolo heard him say and looked up instantly with a paling face.

'_How, how did he know?! I never taught him how to protect himself from invaders that wanted to attack the mind!' _

Gohan smirked as he felt Piccolo pull away. "That's what I thought…" He chuckled as everyone looked at him with much worry.

'_What's wrong son…'_


	10. ‘DADDY! HELP ME!’

'_**DADDY!!! HELP ME!!!!'**_

* * *

(Future)

'_What's wrong with you….son…'_ Goku wanted to say out loud; but he just couldn't find it within himself to ask his son.

Gohan stared coldly into his father's eyes as he chuckled darkly. "After all these years, I finally realized the truth." Goku looked at his son confused. "You'd never cared about me, that's why you decided to leave me and stay in the Otherworld."

"What? Why would I-"

"Don't try to cover it up; I know you that's why you left."

"Where did you get that crazy idea from?!" Goku retorted now getting a bit agitated.

Gohan smirked. "You know, I'm glad the Androids kidnapped me." He began as everyone looked at him as if he was a completely other person. "Because they showed me the truth; none of you care for me, and I don't care about any of you either…"

Piccolo growled. He had enough of this senseless bickering and wanted the caring boy he stayed on Earth for. "Enough of this nonsense Gohan! I don't know what your problem is, but you need to cut it out!"

"Why don't you just shut up you worthless Namekain! No one cares about what you have to sa-"

"Enough!" Goku yelled. Gohan turned back to his father; smirk faded.

"You're not the boss of me, you're not my father!" Goku felt hurt by the comment. He knew that this wasn't his son, but he felt somewhat responsible for whatever happened to him. "He's dead….Where he belongs….." This pushed everyone over the edge. There was no way Gohan would ever even think of saying something like that.

"What's your deal?!! That's our father who we both were raised with! He saved us countless of times!! You have NO authority to say that; you should be ashamed…" Future Gohan trailed off as his anger was getting the best of him.

"Why do I care? I wish I could have killed him myself…" He turned to Vegeta. "You still up for that fight?"

Vegeta looked at the small demi-saiyan as he knew that the only way to get Gohan under control was to knock him out until they could figure this all out. The only way of doing so without him totally killing him was sneaking up on him; but that seemed like suicide. "Hpmh, I've been waiting for you…" He smirked. _'I may not be able to beat him, but I can always out smart him…'_

Gohan quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan with ease. "Do you want me to take it up to the next level; or do you want me to still beat you in this form?"

"I want you to try your hardest!" Vegeta spat without the grin disappearing.

"Fine." Gohan began as he got in his stance to power up. "Hope you've said your good byes!"

"Vegeta?!! What do you think you're doing?!" Krillin hollered as the teen began to power up.

Piccolo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let them fight, this could give us an advantage to figure out what's wrong…" He trailed off as the teen finally reached his hidden power; a strong gust of wind overwhelming the entire planet.

* * *

(Somewhere very close to where the future Z-Fighters are at)

"Where is everyone?!" I asked myself as I walked out of the Lookout's temple. I searched for countless of hours searching for anyone, even Dende! But my luck was shot as I found no one. _'Where did everyone go? I, I can't be alone…again…_' I muttered to myself before leaving the Lookout and heading to where the city used to be; hoping that it would still be there.

* * *

(Future)

When the wind settled down and the dust cleared up, they all froze in fear at what they sensed. There on King Kai's footsteps was the most powerful person in the universe, their friend, turning against them. They couldn't let them selves believe that this person in front of them was Gohan; the same loving boy they all adored and would give their life for.

Vegeta stayed staring with his mouth wide open in shock as he felt the saiyan's energy more powerful then before. Gohan took great pride in this. "Still wonna fight?"

Vegeta gulped. "Ya, why would I say no to a weakling like you?" But Vegeta didn't want to fight. He knew that he would be beaten in less than five minutes _if _he got lucky.

Gohan jumped and hovered up in the air a few feet before disappearing. Vegeta looked around trying to find his energy signal with no luck.

"What's wrong Vegeta…" Gohan laughed as he suddenly appeared behind the very frightened Vegeta; an energy beam ready. "Can't follow my speed?" He asked before hitting the proud prince right in the stomach with it. Vegeta went flying a few yards before quickly gaining his composure and charged at Gohan; ignoring the massive damage the one attack caused. Gohan gave a playful smirk and easily dodged his melee attacks and yawned in boredom. "Is that it?" Gohan asked as he quickly grabbed Vegeta's wrist and snapped it out of place; earning painful screams from Vegeta. "I expected more from you…" He trailed off before he charged another energy blast.

* * *

(In an unfamiliar place very close to where the future Z-Fighters were at…)

I continued to fly on over the endless forest when I finally saw the city coming into view. At least that's still there, hopefully I'll find all my ans-" I stopped as a painful pain shot through my entire body. It felt like my sole was being striped while being electrocuted, my vision fading out to black.

The next thing I remember is floating in an endless vast void of nothingness. I still couldn't move any of my limbs, let alone open my frail eyes. _'What's, what's going on…why do I always end up here…'_

"AH!!!!!!!"

'_Was, was that Vegeta?'_ I didn't understand why I would hear him scream in pain like that, and it sounded so…..close.

"Gohan! Gohan stop it right now!!!"

'_Father? Is that you?! Stop? Stop What? What am I doing? -Father, where are YOU?!!!'_ I cried out into the empty black void I was now floating in. I don't know what's going on or where I am. Am I still in the city? Am I still in the Lookout having a nightmare? Or am I, am I still in Dr. Gero's lab?

My head began to throb painfully as I didn't understand anything. _'DADDY!!! HELP ME!!!!'_

* * *

(Back with the future Z-Fighters)

Gohan stopped his arm as the energy blast was just about to hit the beaten up Vegeta in the stomach. Everyone below looked at him in much worry, especially Goku as he noticed his eyes kept going sole less before returning to the cold dark eyes they saw now. "Gohan! Stop, stop this right now!!"

Gohan's head slowly turned as it twitched a couple of times and looked directly at Goku; his eyes now sole less. "Daddy…hel, help me…" He whispered faintly before he lost his grip on Vegeta and began to fall. Goku quickly sprang into action and caught the falling child just as his Super Saiyan two transformation disappeared.

Vegeta still hovered in the air just as confused and shocked as everyone else. His injures were apparently hurting him, but he tried not to let anyone notice.

Goku stared into his son's face as he could faintly feel the darkness that overwhelmed him a minute ago fading away.

Piccolo walked on over to them as he too felt it receding. '_What's wrong Gohan…'_

* * *

(Past)

Goku looked around as he patiently waited for the others to arrive. He knew he didn't have much time before something bad happened to his son; every second was wasting precious time. _'Come on Krillin, come on Piccolo; where are you?'_ He sighed in much worry. Even though he had no idea where Gohan was or how he was doing, some how he knew that darkness was slowly overcoming him.

Dende had been watching Goku ever since he arrived and he began to worry about him. He hadn't moved from that spot nor said anything to him since he got there a little over three hours ago. '_I better go over there and make sure he's alright…'_ He decided before heading on over to his friend.

'_Daddy…hel, help me…_' Goku's head shot up as he looked on up in the sky above him. He tried to sense around for his son again, but still there was no luck. _'Gohan, was…was that you?'_ He asked back, but to his irritation, no one replied back. Dende went up to him and noticed his shocked expression immediately.

"Goku, what is it?" Dende asked.

Goku blinked as he just couldn't let himself think that his son was no where to be found; he refused to give up or even feel hopeless. There was a way, there was always a way…

"I heard Gohan." Dende looked at Goku with a disbelieving expression as Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta landed on the Lookout. They wanted to tackle him to the ground in happiness to see him, but when they saw the look on Goku's face, they knew they should just stay where they were. "He was scared and seemed…confused."

"What did he say?"

'_What did who say? Huh! Could, could they be talking about Gohan?!_' Piccolo asked himself as he became in-tuned in the conversation.

"He, he asked for my help…" Goku clenched his fists in anger. "He was scared, confused, and, and he sounded so weak and frail…" Piccolo became distraught at this little piece of information. '_Gohan…_'

* * *

(Future)

The Z-Fighters all came together to discuss what just happened as Gohan laid unconscious on the couch right behind them. They didn't know what Gohan would do if he woke up again, and they weren't about to take any chances.

"So…what just happened guys? Gohan wouldn't attack us like that, would he?" Krillin asked as he still couldn't believe what just happened.

"No, he wouldn't; but he did…" Trunks trailed off. "This doesn't make any sense!"

Piccolo was staring blankly at the ground below him. His heart was nearly broken as the teen's words kept on repeating in his head over and over again. '_Why don't you just shut up you worthless Namekain_.' He shook his head at the thought. _'No, I mustn't dwell on thoughts like that; right now I need to focus on figuring out what's with Gohan_…' He reminded himself before sighing sadly. Future Gohan looked over at him sadly before placing a caring hand on his shoulder. This seemed to calm him down a bit.

"No, he wouldn't; that's exactly why we need to find out what's wrong with him before things get worse." Goku said as he too still couldn't believe the whole affair. Piccolo glanced at the teen to see that he bore a frustrated face as if he were having a bad dream. He continued to look deeply into it as much sorrow began to overwhelm him.

"He might be having internal conflict within himself." Vegeta finally spoke up from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to him as he was the last person they were expecting to talk after the fierce battle that left him with two broken ribs and a broken hand. Goku offered to go back and get a senzu bean, but Vegeta wouldn't hear it. "Well! It's a possibility! I mean look at him! He seems so frustrated and defensive! Who knows what he could be fighting!"

Krillin realized where he was going with this. "You're right! The Androids had him for at least a day and a half; that could've given them plenty of time to mess with his head or something!"

Vegeta scowled. "You idiots! That's what they want you to think! Why would the Androids kidnap him just to mess with his head?!"

"Are you saying that they might be controlling him?" Trunks asked recalling the mind control devices people were coming up with these days.

"Maybe, but definitely not from those silly contraptions they show on TV; these are scientist bent on destroying the world. Not some toy makers looking for money!"

"But even if they did use a mind control device, would it actually be strong enough to work on him? His mind is a whole lot stronger than a human's since he's half saiyan and all." Goku asked knowing that they had to cross that possibility off the list.

Vegeta looked away angrily as he still couldn't believe that a mere child had weakened him so only after his first attack. "Well then what else could they have done to him?! Implanted false memories?!"

This comment however made everyone look at him suspiciously. Vegeta noticed this immediately. "What are you all staring at?!"

"It sounds to us like you have experience with this; don't you Vegeta…" Krillin said as he was afraid of the answer.

Vegeta smirked. "While I was with Freeza, I might have done something like this to some of my enemies for fun…" He trailed off before staring back out the window. The others shook their head in disbelief before returning to their brainstorming.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

'_Hey, sorry for the bad chapter guys; my mind is in the clouds again as I'm fighting off a bad cold I caught. Oh well, I should be better in a few days. Hope you all like it so far! R&R please!XD And thanks for all of those that have reviewed!'_


	11. Yin and Yang

**Yin and Yang **

* * *

'_It's too quiet now…why is it always quiet…._' This is something I ask myself too often. Whenever I black out, silence seems to be my only company. How long have I been in this state? Minutes? Hours? Months? Years? I've lost track of time completely as I don't understand what going on. '_Oh father, I wish you were here to help me…'_ He trailed off as he felt darkness near by. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it was the same thing he felt back in Gero's lab.

"You're so pathetic!" I pried opened my eyes to try and find out who was near by.

'_Who, who are you?!'_ I cried out into the sheer darkness trying to hide the fear that was building up within me.

Someone chuckled evilly. "It's your turn now…"

I looked around frantically before I felt something began to squeeze my unmoving body. The injury that I thought I no longer had stung painfully and I couldn't help but scream.

* * *

Everyone continued to look around the room trying to think of a reason, any reason for Gohan's behavior. Their thoughts were so deep that they didn't even notice Gohan beginning to clench the couch in pain; his body cringing in pain.

Piccolo sighed in frustration before glancing back at the teen. Instantly, he saw how much pain Gohan was in and immediately ran to his side. This brought the others out of their own dwelling thoughts before realizing what was wrong as well.

Piccolo slowly began caressing Gohan's hair trying calm him down; but no such luck came. Sweat soon began pouring down his face as his screams were becoming more horse and blood curling.

"What's wrong with him?!" Krillin asked barely able to listen to the heart breaking screams.

"I don't know! Come on Gohan, wake up! Gohan wake up!"

* * *

The pain kept on becoming increasingly unbearable as my throat began to fill up with blood. The hold around me kept on getting tighter and tighter until I heard laughter; the same evil laughter I heard earlier.

No matter how painful the pain was, I opened my right eye half way. I wasn't expecting to see anything, but I nearly gasped in confusion as I saw my self staring right back at me; laughing at my pain. I tried to ask who he was, why he looked like me; but all that came out was blood. I coughed violently at the liquid as it just kept on filling up my lungs over and over again.

* * *

"Gohan! Gohan! Come on!!" Goku pleaded as he couldn't bare the sight of his son trembling like this. Matters only became worse as he began to cough up dangerous amounts of blood; it didn't seem like he would ever stop.

* * *

Gohan tried to suppress his coughing fit; but only made it worse.

'You know, I can't wait until I've finally token care of you; then I don't have to worry about you interfering with my plans…'

'_Plans…what plans?!'_ I asked myself. I knew that this imposter could do real damage if he tried to act like me; he had the looks and my trust for Pete's Sake! That's when it hit me; he was planning on destroying all my friends and family; he was the creation Dr. Gero placed in me.

'_No….I, I won't let you…. I can't fail them AGAIN!!!!'_ I told myself as I couldn't help but start powering up. The power within me seemed to know what to do as the grip began to feel a little loser and my coughing fits seized. The dark merciless laughter had stopped as I knew the evil demented creation was starting to figure out that I could retaliate.

'_You can't win, so why do you continue to try and prolong the inevitable?'_

I didn't respond, I didn't want to reply. All I cared about was getting my self free and stop the pain he was causing me.

'_You can't escape me! Even if you do break free, I'll get you!'_ He snapped before he faded away. The hold he had on Gohan soon lessened before he was no longer bound; but his vision had already faded to black again.

* * *

"Gohan! Gohan! Come on, snap out of it!" Goku pleaded.

His violent coughs soon stopped and he released his grip on the couch. Everyone looked at him in terror as they couldn't feel his energy anymore; not even the darker power that seemed to make its way into the pure saiyan.

They began to wonder if he had lost too much blood or if he was already gone until…

Gohan soon began to tremble a bit before his normal innocent black caring eyes began to creep open weakly. Goku saw this and immediately and smiled in relief.

Gohan slowly turned his head so he could look up at his friends as his throat still burned violently and his back felt like it as on fire; he didn't care though, he was just happy that he could see some familiar faces and smiled up at them.

"Hey, you alright?" Goku asked in his same fatherly voice. Gohan was never so relieved before in his life; but when he tried to reply, all that came out was more violent coughs.

"Take it easy, you weren't doing so well a minute ago." Piccolo added as he too couldn't help but smile at him.

Trunks continued to look at him alertly as if he would attack them at any moment; but even though he felt protective like this, he too felt glad that he was awake. Vegeta in the corner of the room spat in distaste. He didn't know why everyone was treating him so nicely after the way he just acted.

"D...daaa........dddd...." He struggled to say. "I'm....I'm glad t...to see you guys....ugh...." he held his throat as if to try and cool it down; but of course it wouldn't work. Future Gohan caught this right away and ran to the medicine cabinet. Everyone knew where everything was on King Kai's planet since they had stayed there for over seven years.

"What do you remember Gohan?" Piccolo asked hoping that the boy they were talking to wasn't the same one that attacked Vegeta so ruthlessly before. He refused to believe that Gohan would ever be so aggressive.

"W, well....I, I was resting in the Lookout when I felt some one grab me. I tried to wake up, but I just couldn't..." the teen began. "I knew it was the Androids, but they hit me in the back with yet another strong energy beam; the pain was too much and I felt myself slipping away towards death. I could see the light, but I refused to go there. Something inside of me warned me that if I went, everyone here would suffer; so I held on." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes as they couldn't believe they could have lost him. "The next time I was conscious, I was in a laboratory with computers working on something everywhere. I soon found out I was strapped down to a big metal table and I couldn't move anything; it was as if I was paralyzed. I didn't have to wait long to find out what they were going to do to me as they quickly got to work. They lowered the t, taabble...." Gohan began to struggle to say that last word as something began pulling him away again. He kept on pulling himself back up, but each time he did this, the person on the other end kept on getting stronger and stronger.

Future Gohan came back with the medicine that would calm the nerves when he saw his little self beginning to tense up once again. He was struggling to keep his eyes opened and he was clenching the couch again.

"Gohan?" Krillin asked trying to see if he would reply.

"Stop...STOP IT!!!!!' Gohan screamed as he held his head in pain.

"Stop what?! Gohan, what's going on?"

"I'm not going back there; I'm NEVER going back THERE!!!!' He shouted to himself again. Even though he may not realize it, he was beginning to power up physically.

'"Gohan, Gohan!!! You've gotta calm down!!!" Goku pleaded; but his son couldn't hear him. He was too focused on the imposter trying to send him back where he was previously; a place he didn't want to go back to.

"NO!!!!"

_'It's no use Gohan; I've been feeding off your strength for the past few minutes and now I'm stronger than you...'_ It chuckled evilly as Gohan felt himself be pulled away from his body completely. He was falling into a dark empty void that seemed to drain him of everything he had before his vision failed....

The others all watched in horror as Gohan was cut off in a mid scream as his entire body went limp. His arms collapsed on his chest and his head fell to the right.

"Go...Gohan....." Future Gohan trailed off in fear as he knew as well as everyone else that something dark was arising within the teen. His body seemed so frail and gentle at the moment; it was as if the simplest thing could break it in an instant.

All of a sudden, Gohan's eyes opened again, but more quickly then before. A devious smile soon matched his cold dark black eyes that held no purity within them. He looked at them as if challenging all five of them. "What are you staring at?!" He snapped coldly.....

* * *

**Authors Note:**

'_Okay…So maybe not my best Chapter, but I've been sick for a while and I just had to write another chapter! I hope it was understandable! Once I get over this cold, I'll try and fix this one up…hope you enjoyed!XD'_


	12. A Portal!

**A Portal?!**

* * *

Everyone looked at Gohan with widened eyes; they didn't quite understand what just happened nor what was currently going on within the young demi-saiyan. All they knew for now was that Gohan kept turning sweet to aggressive in an instant.

"Why are you babbling idiots looking at me like that for?!" He turned to the still injured Vegeta in the corner and frowned. "I guess I didn't finish you off after all…" Vegeta glared at the boy. He knew if he was attacked again, he would die in less then a minute.

"Gohan! What did you do to Gohan!" Piccolo snarled. The haunting screams of the teen's pain still reverberated through his head to the point where he wanted someone to whistle so he couldn't hear anything.

"I am Gohan…" He slowly turned to the namekain with the same devious smirk. "This is the real me that I've kept bottled up within me to keep you all happy, but no longer! I'm sick and tired of feeling sad all the time! I'm sick of being made to do what others want me to do to please them! I'm going to do what I want now, and no one can stop me…"

Goku now knew that this was defiantly not the Gohan they knew. Whatever the creature that possessed his son must have some how trapped Gohan's sole somewhere. But was he still in his body? Or did they send it somewhere else? "Where did you send Gohan?!" He blurted out. Everyone turned to him as they too realized what he was thinking.

"I AM Gohan! You just can't stand the fact that I love killing things more than saving things!"

"No, that's what you like to do! You're nothing but a cowardly demon that decided to take root within my son. Now you'll tell me what you did to him or we'll force you!"

Gohan smirk even wider. "That's such a bold threat for someone who doesn't even finish off his enemy no matter how much pain they conflicted on people."

"And that's such a bold accusation for someone who isn't my son." Gohan's smirk faded. "That's right, if you were my son, you'd know why I don't kill any one unless I absolutely need to!"

Gohan stared at the others as they knew that the person in front of them was defiantly not Gohan. But instead of retorting a comment to defend himself, he chuckled. Everyone looked at him weirdly as they wondered why he would be laughing after being discovered. "I always knew you'd figure it out; you are Goku after all…"

"Wha, what does that mean?!" Goku retorted as he wondered what he could be up to.

"My creator gave me all the data about you, all of you from every dimension that exists. I know all your secrets, all your weaknesses, all your strengths, everything imaginable!" Everyone's face paled a bit more than it had already had. "None of you stand a chance." He chuckled evilly to himself.

King Kai had been listening intently from outside as he tried to figure out a way to get whatever was in Gohan out. But if he had gathered data from everyone in all the dimensions', there seemed to be no way to beat him. He could just ask Pikkon to come and try, but that could prove fatal; he was strong, but if he wasn't as strong as Goku, then he didn't stand a chance. '_Who else in the Otherworld could possibly beat Gohan…'_

* * *

(Past)

"So, any ideas where they might have taken Gohan?" Piccolo asked the deep in thought Goku. They had been checking all the nearby planets and Goku even used his instant transmission to get to New Namek to see if somehow he ended up there; but no luck came. But searching in space felt like such a waste of time. He felt that Gohan was still close to Earth if not on it at all, but not exactly as they might think of it; he and Gohan had developed a strong bond together while they trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to the point where some how, they knew how the other was doing and get a sense of where they were at. It seemed so weird yet useful, especially in a time like this.

"To tell you the truth Piccolo, I still think he's somewhere close to Earth." Piccolo looked at him in dismay

"We already searched this entire planet and the surrounding planets a thousand times and we didn't even pick up a trace of Gohan!" Piccolo said as he was getting exhausted. All this worry was starting to get to him and getting the feeling that Gohan was in trouble didn't help.

"Just hear me out. – It may sound crazy, but I just know that Gohan is near by; in a way."

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked as he didn't understand what Goku was trying to say.

"Well, I guess Gohan and I got really close to each other before the Cell Games because after that, I've always known where he was and if he was in danger or not without having to look around for him."

"You moron!" They heard Vegeta holler as he stared on down at the Earth below. They didn't even know he arrived! "You're dead Kakorot! Of course you know where your son is because you gain that ability when you die!"

Goku smirked. "I hate to brake it to you Vegeta, but the reason why I stayed so calm when Gohan was fighting Cell was because I knew that he was okay half the time; I wasn't dead just yet. Oh, and it's nice to see you too!" Vegeta scowled before reverting his gaze back on the strange clouds below.

Goku's smirk faded as he too looked around at the storm that had engulfed the whole planet. It wasn't natural, that he knew for sure; especially if he concentrated on it hard enough. He didn't know how or why, but he could swear he could fell his son's enormous energy emitting from it…

'_Wait a second…' _Goku's thoughts trailed off as he stood up. The others watched him in curiosity as Goku was looking directly up.

"Um…What are you doing?" Krillin asked softly as he feared Goku would snap at him for asking.

"Hey Dende." Goku called over to the young Guardian of Earth who was also peeking down at the world below.

"What's up Goku?" Dende asked although he already knew the question that he was about to ask.

"This storm…was it always like this?"

Dende tore his gaze off the saiyan and looked up as well. "I'm afraid not Goku. In fact, I believe it's playing a big role in Gohan's kidnapping, I just didn't want to say anything until I was sure of it…"

"What do you know about it so far?"

"Well, it appeared two hours before Gohan was kidnapped and it even covered up his energy to the point where I couldn't even sense it. But I fear that it has something hidden in it."

"Hidden in it?!" Krillin gulped.

"Ya, I don't know how to say this, but I think the two that are responsible for this have something hidden in the clouds that give off a lot of energy; that's the only way they can mask Gohan's struggling energy like this."

Goku pondered all the different things that could be hidden up there. Was it a fortress? Was it a device? What ever it was he knew would lead them to Gohan…

* * *

(Future)

Gohan looked at all the terrified faces around the room. "So which one of you will be the first to die? I'm gonna kill you all eventually so might as well speak up now! I'll tell you what, the one who volunteers will die quickly and won't feel the pain." The Z-Fighters just continued their terrified yet determined stare as they tried to find a way to bring Gohan back without hurting his body.

King Kai had stepped away from the window by now and ran to the other side of the small planet. He knew that once he channeled his energy, the demented teen inside would feel it quickly. '_I've never done this before, but I need to try; it's the only person in another dimension that might be able to help…'_

* * *

(Somewhere close yet getting farther and farther away from the Future Z-Fighters…)

'_Wa, what happened_?' I try to move my aching limps only to have them begin to shake violently. My arms feel like someone had punched them violently; all my ribs feel shattered and/or cracked as my throat burned violently. My head felt like someone had split it open and left me there to die. I knew what I had gone through wasn't a dream, but even though I needed to stop my other self, I was unable to. My body was thrashed, my mind was fuzzy, and I felt myself slipping away to oblivion. '_What can I do to help my friends? I'm…I'm useless…'_ I reminded myself as I sink deeper and deeper into a bottomless black void.

* * *

(Past)

King Kai had been frantically trying to locate the saiyan on every planet in the universe as well; but no success came. He knew that the child wasn't dead for he would feel his energy immediately, but he also knew that he wasn't any where near the rest of the Z-Fighters. There seemed to be no hope in finding the saiyan; but what worried him the most was what the ones that kidnapped him were planning to do with him. If they wanted to kill him, they would have done that by now. '_Where in the world can this kid be?!_' He asked himself.

"Hello! Anyone there?!" King Kai looked around as he heard some call to him telepathically. He wouldn't have jumped up like he had if it wasn't for the fact that the voice on the other end seemed so familiar…

"Um…North Kai here. Who might you be?" King Kai asked the voice back.

"WOW!!! I can't believe it works! Listen, I'm you from Trunks's dimension."

"WHAT!?!! You're, you're me?!"

"Yep! But listen carefully, I don't have much time before he figures out I'm talking to you." The past King Kai went silent. "Two Androids' kidnapped Gohan and brought him to this time. He wanted to make sure that no one Gohan knew well would interfere so they chose this dimension; over looking the Trunks. They were going to take him straight to their lab, but something went wrong when they teleported here and lost Gohan. The others found him being attacked in a near by city and saved him. But the Androids' kept on trying until they injured him enough to where he couldn't even fight back. They finally caught him and-" He suddenly stopped cold. Apparently Gohan had found out the communication King Kai was having. "Look, use the storm to get here fast! He's getting outta control! Goku's the only one who can save him!" That was the last he heard from his other self. King Kai tried to process all the information he just received before quickly contacting Goku….

* * *

"Goku!" Goku and the others all looked up immediately.

"What is it King Kai?"

"Look, there's no time to explain! Gohan's in Trunks's dimension and needs your help now!"

Everyone gasped. "How, how do you know this?"

"My other self told me! Now find the portal in the clouds and get there quickly!"

Dende's face brightened up a bit. "So it was a portal! That makes since! It's the only thing that could give off such strange energy!"

"And that's why I can scarcely sense Gohan!" Goku replied as he looked at the others. "I need one of you to go with me; everyone else needs to stay here in case the two that came don't try and blow up the planet."

Piccolo quickly stood up. "I'll go with you; I want to make the ones responsible pay." Goku nodded in understanding. Vegeta wanted to protest, but he didn't want to show any feelings for Gohan.

"Alright, we'll be back _with _Gohan!" Goku reassured everyone before both Piccolo and Goku took off into the sky; heading straight to the portal.

'_I'm coming son…'_

* * *

**Authors Note:**

'_Well, hope you all enjoyed! Man, I can't believe the story is coming to an end, and quickly! It's, it's so sad!!XD'_


	13. ‘You’re Not My Son!’

'**You're Not My Son!'**

* * *

Gohan quickly sensed the large amount of energy King Kai was giving off and quickly bolted out of the small house; going too fast for the others to see. He looked around frantically as he tried to figure out where the beetle looking guy went as the rest of the Z-Fighters filed out.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted trying to draw his attention towards him; but the demon inside his son could care less. Whoever King Kai was trying to contact was far away since he was using so much energy. Even though he feared no one, he still didn't want to take any chances…

'_Now where are you old man…'_ He pondered to himself before quickly finding his location and dashing away.

King Kai ended his transmission just in time as Gohan arrived. "Who were you talking to?!" Gohan snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-" He was cut off as Gohan grabbed his throat and lift him up in the air. The Z-Fighters finally caught up with him to see King Kai turning blue in the face as he couldn't squirm free.

"Put him down now!!! It's us you want, not him!!!" Goku hollered, but the demented child didn't stop.

"I'll ask you one more time; who did you talk to?!!" He asked again. But even if the North Kai _wanted_ to answer, he wouldn't have been able to…

* * *

"Where, where are we?" Piccolo asked as a new city was laid out before them. It resembled West City with the exception of the broken down buildings and only a few people walking about.

"I, I think we made it…" Goku began as he searched for Gohan's energy. '_He's not here, but there's no doubt he was; his energy is still being given off here_!' Goku said to himself amazed before checking another location; King Kai's planet in this dimension.

"Where, where is he-" Piccolo stopped himself as he heard Goku gasp. "What is it?" Goku's face went dead stern as he felt the dark power that seemed to overwhelm his son.

"He's in trouble, we've gotta go right now!" Goku quickly grabbed a hold of Piccolo before using his instant transmission.

* * *

Future Goku knew that if Gohan kept King Kai the way he was, he would surely strangle him. He couldn't see any other way then attack him head on; and that was his plan. He powered up a bit before quickly rushing at Gohan; readying an energy beam. He was about to shoot it at his son when all of a sudden, he felt two large power levels and saw himself and Piccolo arrive from Instant Transmission and stopped immediately.

The past Piccolo and Goku looked at the teen in shock as they couldn't believe what they were seeing; it, it couldn't be the Gohan they knew…

"Gohan?" The past Goku began as he still didn't know what to think. "Wha, what are you doing?!!" The past Goku yelled with a forceful tone laced with his anger and confusion. The demon within Gohan knew that the voice hadn't come from the Future Goku and quickly turned to see another Goku. "Put him down right now!" Goku growled as he stared into his son's eyes. He saw nothing but a cold darkness that had much hatred and demand for power. However, he also saw the small gleam of his real son within him; just locked away in an unreachable place.

Piccolo noticed this as well, but what he didn't know was that this demon was ready to kill them in attempt to stop them from bringing back the real Gohan; even if it meant destroying everything and anyone in his way…

* * *

I still can't feel control over any of my body; my arms feel like their nothing but rags and my legs feel like dead weight. My head feels like it's shattered in too many places to live and my faith is fading…Man, I never thought I would go out his way; trapped within myself as my friends are all getting hurt because of me…

"Gohan!"

I forced my eyes opened at that voice. What?! Was, was that dad? I knew that it wasn't the same voice that came from the one in this time as it seemed…different…But could it really be my father? He's dead…

"Daddy!!!" I called back as loud as my hoarse voice would let me; but my throat felt too dry to try again. I coughed at the attempt as I could scarcely hear what was being said…

* * *

"Gohan! I said put him down…NOW!!!" Gohan looked at the past Goku before dropping the half conscious Kia and smirking in enjoyment. Goku looked at his son is disbelief as there had to be an explanation for his current behavior. "What are you doing?! That's our friend King Kai!"

Gohan's smirk had faded as he clenched his fists. "He's your pathetic friend, not mine." Goku and Piccolo went pale in shock as they heard him say that. "Not as pathetic as you are Piccolo, and don't worry, Goku is the worthless idiot amongst us right now…" He trailed off with a smile.

Goku stared dumbfounded at Gohan; not knowing what think. All he knew was that this was not his son. The hatred in his eyes was not his; he could tell. It seemed to him as if it was _'artificial'_ to say the least. It looked like some one made it…but that seemed impossible and too strange to be real…

The past Piccolo scowled. He didn't know what was going on with his friend, but he too knew that he wasn't himself. There was no way Gohan would even have those sickening thoughts in his head. One thing Piccolo knew better than anything was how much Gohan loved his dad. He would give his life just to save him and punished those who dishonored them.

"I see you're too speechless to defend yourselves; I always knew that you never loved me…" He trailed off into a smirk.

Goku's stress seemed to melt right off his face as a smirk placed upon his own lips. "You're right; I never did love you." This caught everyone off guard; even Gohan. He expected him to retaliate against it, but so far it seemed like it was the truth…

"I knew it; you left mom and I all alone because all you cared about was your own reputation of being the strongest in the universe…"

"I said I never loved you…because I don't know you…" Gohan looked at him strangely. He knew that he was trying to pull something on him; he just didn't know what yet. "I know you aren't my son; you've got his sole trapped somewhere that even I can't even reach him. Let my son go now; or we'll force you too." Goku threatened. Everyone else looked at him in confusion. They didn't know how Goku knew what was going on; he wasn't here to hear what the demon's explanation.

* * *

"Let my son go now!!" I heard my father yell out once more. I knew that this was my father; somehow he came back to save me…this touched my heart. No matter how bleak a situation was, he was always there; making it all work out. But this time, the chances were a lot thinner. I was drifting off into oblivion as the demon inside of me kept holding me down. He had my power. My strength. My knowledge….

He would surely use this power against my dad; he was stronger then him, even dad knew…. That's when I started to panic. I just got him back and I haven't even been able to say hi or even see his smiling face. There was no way I was going to give in so easily…

* * *

No matter how shocked the demon was, he couldn't help but laugh. "You know, I always knew you'd be the one to figure me out without having to ask for an explanation." He looked at Goku with cold eyes. "I am indeed not your son; I'm a cell that was placed within him to take control over him by weakening his sole..." Piccolo growled at this; messing with someone's sole was messy business that could ultimately cause chaos beyond control. "It's nothing but shreds now. And in four hours, his sole will fade away from existence…forever…" He chuckled.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry for the really late update; been busy with school, other stories, and AMV stuff. Hope you enjoyed though!XD_


	14. The Weakness

The Weakness…

* * *

"WHAT?!! FOUR HOURS?!!" Piccolo shouted feeling his fatherly side kicking in. Everyone else stood there in shock beyond belief_. 'How are we gonna fight against the most powerful person in the universe? More importantly, how are we gonna reach Gohan in time…'_

Gohan smirked and faced Piccolo. "That's the thing, you don't!" He chuckled.

The future Piccolo sighed. "He can read minds…" The past Piccolo looked at his other self and giving him the _'things-just-keep-on-getting-better_!' looks.

King Kai finally began to move a bit, bringing much relief to all the Z-Fighters. Gohan just gave him a look of disgust. "You should have just died while you had the opportunity…." He trailed off before a sickening idea came to mind. Past Goku noticed his thoughts immediately and began to panic.

"No! You can't Gohan!"

"Just watch me…" He chuckled as he formed a small yet enormously powerful energy beam in his hand. It took the others only a moment to figure out what he was trying to do.

"NO GOHAN!!!" But their cries were lost as the teen unleashed it against the planet; engulfing it with a huge explosion…

* * *

_I can feel al of you getting hurt…._

_Especially you father…and Piccolo…_

_I slowly opened my eyes to see blackness again. I only hope they can hold on until I can find this Cell's weak point…_

* * *

Future Trunks thought they were all goners; there was no way they could have flown away in time…

He reached up and touched his face as he noticed he was still alive. "GOHAN!!!" He heard his friend Krillin yell and forced his eyes opened. That's when he noticed they were on Snake Way thanks to both of the Goku's fast thinking and Instant Transmission technique.

"GOHAN!!!" Krillin yelled again as they couldn't see anything through the dust.

King Kai looked up sadly as Bubbles and Gregory walked up to his side. "My planet…my poor poor planet…"

Past Goku gave King Kai a sad look. "Well look on the bright side; you can always go to Grand Kai's place!" King Kai just sighed sadly before Goku returned his attention back to the fight.

'_Okay Gohan…where are you…'_ He asked himself as he looked around trying to pick up on his power reading. He knew that his son would have survived that easily; but his real son was withering away already…

"What's wrong?! Can't attack what you can't see?" They heard his voice chuckle from all over the place. It didn't take long until they saw Krillin go flying; obviously dazed by being attacked. But before the Z warriors could even get a glance of Gohan, he disappeared.

'_Dam it! He's just a kid! How can I lose him this fast?!!'_ Vegeta complained to himself. _'There's no way he could be this fast; is there?'_

"I'm afraid so…" He heard the teen reply before receiving a punch in his gut. Vegeta stood there frozen in pain as his ribs cracked and others fractured.

"Vegeta!" Both the Goku's exclaimed before running over to him. Gohan let his body fall to the floor before vanishing again.

"You know, I thought it would be a lot more fun taking you guys down, but I guess I was wrong…"

Future Goku clenched his fist in anger. "Show yourself you coward! Stop hiding after rendering one of us unconscious!"

Gohan then landed right in front of him; inches away from him to be exact. "Here I am! Still wonna fight head on?" He chuckled.

Past Goku studied Gohan from behind and tried to remember any of his weaknesses; but that the only thing he could come up with was someone he loved getting hurt.

Future Goku stared into Gohan's black eyes before making the first move. Gohan easily knocked his fist out of the way and side stepped an incoming kick. "Oh please…is that all you got?" He yawned.

Future Goku just smiled. "Fat chance…" He then began to throw violent attacks at the young saiyan, but to no avail.

"He's, he's unstoppable!" Future Trunks managed to muster as he too tried to figure out a way to bring the demi-saiyan back.

"No, he's not…" The Z-Fighters that were still standing looked at Goku as if he was insane. "Everyone has a weakness; we've just gotta remember one and in the down time, get his soul back in charge."

"That's easier said then done Goku; I've trained Gohan to get rid of all his weaknesses."

"And so have I…" Future Goku sighed.

Future Gohan thought long and hard on the situation. He knew himself way better then the others; he just needed to find a weakness he could never overcome…

"Did I in the past ever get a severe injury on the head?"

Goku and Piccolo looked at each other grimly as they remembered the horrible injury on Gohan's forehead. "Ya, he got one while he fought Cell."

Future Gohan smirked. "Then that's what we gotta aim for."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "But we already healed that wound."

"Dende may have healed it, but injuries I suffer like that to my head become one of my weakest points. I don't know why, but when the Androids hit me there, I was knocked out immediately."

Past Goku looked back at his son in determination. "Alright then, that will be our target…"


	15. Almost Saved, Almost

**Almost Saved…Almost….**

* * *

Future Goku was soon down for the count as well as he slammed down into Snake Way. He struggled to get up, but Gohan pushed his head back against the concrete.

"It's sad seeing you reduced to this; it almost makes me want to stop…almost…" He smirked as he began to apply his weight against Future Goku's head.

The others watched as their anger and fear was beginning to get the best of them. "Do any of you have a plan yet?" Trunks asked as he himself was unable to think clearly.

Past Goku smirked. "Ya; but it'll be dangerous."

"Then again, what isn't?"

He laughed. "Well, you're gonna have to trust me on this…Piccolo, I need you to get his attention and start trying to talk to the real Gohan. He'll probably attack, but that's when I step in…" Piccolo raised an eyebrow. He didn't see how this would work, but it was the only chance they had at winning.

"We better do this fast; your other self isn't doing so well…"

Future Goku tried to summon up the strength to defend himself, but he couldn't find it within him. '_Come on Gohan…'_

Gohan looked down at him as his smirk widened. He was enjoying every minute of this, and there was no way he was going to let Future Goku live…

"GOHAN!!!" He ripped his attention off the dying face of his 'father' and looked over at the floating Namek.

"Gohan!! I know you're in there!"

"Oh shut up namekain trash! He's long gone; understand?!"

"What happened to the innocent boy I trained when he was only four! You were my first friend Gohan! You're the reason why I am who I am today!!"

* * *

_I still can't tell what their saying, but I know you're trying to reach me Piccolo…I wish I could hear you, at least one more time…_

* * *

Gohan smirked evilly. "Friend? You tried to kill me! Last time I checked, your friends don't try to kill you! They save you!"

Piccolo smirked back; he fell right into his trap. "That's exactly what I'm doing now…Gohan, do you remember when we first fought the saiyans and I gave my life to save yours? What were my last words?!!"

* * *

_What? Was, was that Piccolo's voice? _

_I know I wasn't dreaming, I was already fading away…_

"_What were my last words?!!" He asked, but I can't remember…All my memories, all my thoughts seem like a puzzle right now… _

"_Gohan! Please remember!" I heard him say with such forcefulness I couldn't help but feel as if he was right next to me. I closed my eyes and flashes of that horrifying day flooded back…_

* * *

"Nice try, but no…" Gohan chuckled as he flew up to Piccolo's level.

Piccolo scowled. _'Well that didn't work…Now I've just gotta piss him of…_' He trailed off before noticing the sudden discomfort wash upon Gohan's face. He seemed to pale over a few times and breathe a little faster.

"I, I remember…." Everyone gasped in shock. It wasn't the same dark voice the Cell had; it was their friend Gohan's.

"That's it! Keep fighting it!" Piccolo pleaded.

* * *

'_You're like the son I never had…' I remember…_

_But, what is that? I, I can see a faint light…wa, what is it? _

"_I thought I rid myself from you a long time ago!" I heard a fearful voice snap as another me appeared in front of me. He looked so strong and confident compared to my torn faded self._

_I knew that I couldn't do much in my state, but I needed to try anyway. "Leave my friends alone!" But my words sounded weaker then I hoped them to be._

_My other self laughed. "Oh is this what its' all about? Look, they never cared for you any way; and since you're so soft, I'll take care of them for you!"_

"_WHAT?! No! I love them! They're my fam-" I stopped as he brutally punched me in my stomach. I still didn't know how it was possible for me to get hurt in my spirit form, but I guess I still have a lot to learn._

"_If you EVER interfere again, I'll kill your beloved father next! And I'm not talking about this time's father…"_

_My eyes widened as I knew what he was talking about… "I'll kill the father from your own time…and he'll disappear from the Other World forever…" I heard him trail into laughter before he disappeared._

_I knew I had to do something, but now I feel even fainter then before. 'I'm sorry Piccolo…I'm sorry father…' I trailed off as what ever memories I recalled faded from my mind…_

* * *

"Gohan…." Piccolo trailed off before feeling someone punching him in the head; causing his vision to blur.

Past Goku didn't even have time to attack Gohan as Piccolo slammed into the ground unconscious.

"Piccolo!" Goku looked at his son's demon with hatred; he just smiled back. "What did you do to my son?!!"

"Let's just say he wasn't completely gone, but I made sure no one can reach him until the remaining three hours are up…" He trailed off into laughter…


	16. Who's in Control?

**Who's in Control?**

* * *

"PICCOLO!!!" Goku cried as he stared into the eyes if his son. He could scarcely see the innocence, which made him worry.

Gohan looked boredly at all the remaining Z-Fighters. "This is growing increasing boring; Beating up you weaklings is hardly worth my time! – It's about time I finished you off…" He chuckled before looking Trunks straight in his eyes. Trunks trembled where he was at as he could already feel himself being hit and slashed just from the staring into those cold eyes.

It was only a matter of minutes before Trunks went flying down towards Hell.

"Trunks!" Future Gohan yelled as he rushed at full speed to try and prevent his pupil from entering the horrible dimension.

The other Gohan quickly realized this and zoomed on after him. Goku tried to get a lock on his son's signal to use his Instant Transmission Technique, but truth to be told, he didn't want to hurt him…

"Gohan! My son, you've gotta wake up!!"

* * *

_I hear nothing…I can feel nothing…It's as if I'm already gone yet a part of me is still clinging on by a mere thread. I can't let go; I can't let my friends down again…_

_Especially my FATHER!!!_

* * *

Future Trunks tried to warn Future Gohan about the incoming demon, but it was useless. His master was sent a blaze by a huge blast that would have incinerated him if it wasn't for his training in Other World…

"GOHAN!!!" Trunks cried as he transformed and regained his composure. He was about to attack, but Gohan was beginning to pale.

"What's wrong mama's boy? Afraid I'll whip your ass?!" Gohan tried to chuckle, but Trunks could hear the strain in his voice.

'_Come on Gohan!'_ Trunks encourage silently before the color came back. He didn't even have time to think as his reflexes blocked a kick and then they were at it.

Trunks couldn't even attempt to throw a punch or kick as the demented teen kept on giving him all he had; or at least a little taste of his hidden powers.

"Gohan I know you can hear me!" Trunks shouted as he caught Gohan's hand and pulled it towards him. Gohan just gave him a glare before powering up to Super Saiyan two, getting away easily.

"I already told you! He's gone!! And I'm taking his place!!!" Gohan quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks. Boy what mistake that was…

Gohan powered up a Ka me a wave and was about to unleash it on the dumbfounded Trunks when all of a sudden, all the power escaped him. His pure black eyes closed and the teen fell into his father's awaiting hands.

"You were right Gohan! You're weakness worked!" Past Goku announced happily as Future Gohan looked up weakly.

"When aren't I right?"

"So how are we gonna bring the real Gohan back before that, that demented thing decides to wake up?" Trunks asked as he seemed to be the only one to be taking this matter seriously.

"Oh ya! Hey King Kai? How do you get the person's soul back?" Goku asked as his smile never escaped his worried yet carefree lips. The Z-Fighters that were still conscious fell anime style.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do…" King Kai said so grimly it made the whole atmosphere eerie once again.

Goku's smile finally vanished. "What do you mean there's nothing we can do?!! There's ALWAYS a way to win!"

King Kia shook his head no. "I'm afraid Gohan is the only one who can save himself now…

* * *

_Everything seems to have…stopped…_

_But how can this be? Did one of my friends defeat the other me? Or did I, I mean, the other me beat my friends…' I ask my self before a sudden jolt of energy flooded within me. 'Wa, what was that?'_

_I open my eyes to see that the area around me changed. I was floating in a black void with what looked like black electrocuted veins everywhere. _

_The power emitting from it seems to be somewhat refueling me. But how can this be? Where, where am I?_

_I force my stiff and broken neck to turn and observe my surroundings despite the pain. But that's when I realized where I was at…_

'_My saiyan side…' I gasped in shock as a blinding white light engulfed me; and I remembered no more…_

* * *

"There has to be something we can do!! What about give him an essence of our energy?" But King Kai just shook his head.

"That would only divide the energy up and give it to both Gohan's. I'm afraid there's no hope for your son." Goku looked back at his son's completely white face with a beyond worried expression. He knew what King Kai was saying; either they killed Gohan now or risk the entire universe to fall.

"I'm sorry King Kai," Goku began. "But I can't sacrifice any soul; there's always another way! I mean look at Vegeta! He was evil, but he soon joined us!"

"Goku, this is different-"

"No it's not!! This is Gohan we're talking about! He cares for the well being of everyone on the planet! Why was he able to transform to Super Saiyan two? It's because he knew he had to do something to protect everything he loves!! THAT'S HOW I RASIED HIM!! And that's how he turned out."

King Kai looked at Goku sadly. "You're missing the poi-" He stopped himself as Goku gleamed at him. Even though he knew better then to think Goku was going to hurt him, he knew the truth was hard for Goku to except. He was Gohan's father after all…

"Maybe he's right Kakorot." They turned to see a beaten up Vegeta slowly get to his feet. "It's the only way to protect the pathetic planet we risked our lives countless of times to protect."

Goku looked at all his friends in shock. "Have you all gone insane?!"

"Goku's right…" They heard the past Piccolo mutter as he too slowly got back up; grasping on to his arm that was apparently broken. "We can't just take Gohan's life because we're afraid the planet's gonna be destroyed; we need to have faith in Gohan."

"Nobody said you had a say in this namekain!" Vegeta snapped.

The future Piccolo shook his head in dismay. "I can't believe how selfish you're acting Vegeta! You're coward side is showing."

Vegeta's face went red hot in anger. "WHAT?!! My, MY COWARDS SIDE?!! YOU'RE THE COWARD HERE!!!" 

"Pla, please…don't, don't fight…" Everyone froze in shock as they heard the weak innocent voice of Gohan. He was finally in control, but for how long?


	17. Painful Memories

**Painful Memories…**

* * *

"Pla, please…don't, don't fight…" Gohan managed to say with a some what raspy voice. Goku looked down at Gohan with a sigh of relief.

"Gohan…." He trailed off as he watched his son's eyes force themselves open. Goku could still see the swelling darkness, but his son seemed to have more control at the moment.

"Da, daddy? Is it, is it really you?!"

"Ya, I was wished back to help find you…you had us all worried."

Gohan's eyes suddenly filled up with shame. "I'm, I'm sorry for everything. You probably hate me now…" Gohan shivered as he felt the Cell gain a bit more power, but not enough to surface just yet…

"What are you talking about?!! I love you, and nothing's gonna change that." Gohan watched blissfully as his father's smile reassured him. It was as if all his worries escaped him; until he tried to move around…

'_Wa, what the heck's wrong?!!'_ Gohan asked himself trying to stay calm; but he couldn't even lift a finger…

The Z-Fighters soon crowded around as they finally trusted Gohan again and gave him a thumps up.

Past Piccolo couldn't help but ruffle the child's hair; they were so close to losing him…he never wanted to feel heart broken again… "Nice job pulling through Gohan; we're all proud of you." He expected Gohan to smile or at least say thanks, but instead, his face cringed in worry.

"I, I can't move!!"

"What?!" Piccolo asked rather loudly. Everyone watched as the teen attempted to move his hands, but only his neck seemed to respond to his commands. Gohan was beginning to panic, and panicking in this kind of situation was dangerous.

"Just calm down son…Don't start panicking; it gives your other self more energy." Gohan looked up at his father at the edge of tears before nodding yes in understanding.

"What do you think's wrong?" Krillin asked basically everyone; but no one was answering…

Trunks had an idea, but it seemed pretty far fetch. '_It's better then not bringing it up…' _

"Gohan, what did the other you do to you exactly?"

Gohan looked on over at Trunks with a beyond frightened look; scaring the others to the point where they took one step back.

"I…I don't quite remember everything, but the things I do remember are terrible; horrible…" Gohan's voice was now darker and filled with fear. "I don't wonna go back there; I can't!!!" It took everything Goku and Piccolo had not try to make him relaxed. They needed Gohan to tell them everything unless there was no way to figure out what was wrong…

"You have to tell us Gohan, unless we can't help you."

Gohan closed his eyes tightly as little tears rolled down his cheeks. The Z-Fighters all felt their anger swell over a million times; they hated knowing that the Cell within Gohan, their friend, was tormenting their sweet loving boy…

"The first thing it did was pull me from my body…I don't quite recall everything that happened in those hours that flew by cause I was floating in a dark void; unconscious I guess…"

"That must have been the time the Cell used to take over your place." Trunks explained as Gohan nodded; tears still streaming down his eyes. "Then what?"

"I…I heard my mother and father calling to me…when I opened my eyes, I was on Earth. At least a place where no life was." Gohan looked back up at his father. "I knew I had been the one that destroyed all the life there; he showed me why I was given my hidden powers!!"

Goku gave a stern look at his son. "Hey! Don't ever say that Gohan, you are you, not what someone tries to make you…"

'_A deserted planet that made him emotional…_' Trunks tried to puzzle; but nothing was coming to his mind.

"The Cell was drawing power from Gohan's misery." Past Piccolo sneered as he couldn't believe the pain the Cell in flicked on his 'son'. "Gohan, I know it's hard, but you must continue."

Gohan looked at Piccolo as new found terror found its way in his eyes. They knew whatever happened next was the worst thing the Cell did to him…

"I was floating around in the black void when, when he called my name…I tried to ask who was there, but, but something grabbed me and started squeezing me…"Gohan's tears were now larger and fell more rapidly; it was as if he was feeling the pain all over again. "That's when I saw, I saw another me…I was suspended there for who knows how long and all he did was laugh…I would've tried to get out, but the grip was so tight I started coughing up blood…" The Z-Fighter's faces lit up in understanding.

"So that's why you had that huge coughing fit!! The Cell was injuring your soul form so you couldn't resume control over yourself!"

But Gohan didn't reply as he tried to forget that horrible torture moment. Goku looked on up at the others and hoped that was all they needed Gohan to explain. His son looked so scared that even the littlest thing could push him over the edge.

Trunks noticed how frail Gohan had become as well and decided it was best not to ask him what happened after that. "Thanks Gohan, that should be enough for now." Gohan just nodded and Goku embraced him into a comforting hug.

"It's alright Gohan; we're here now…" But even as Gohan heard his father's words, he could feel the Cell within him growing stronger. He knew that as long as the Cell was within him, everyone was in danger.

"No father, everything's not okay! He's already regaining his strength and I'm too weakened to fight back this time."

Goku looked at his son's face with sincerity and sternness. Never before had Gohan seen him so serious; and now that he did it scared him. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you anymore son, I promise…"

Gohan didn't know what else to do besides nod. He knew that if his father promised him something like this, he had a plan; and he hoped that it would work…


	18. Korrin's Tower

**Korrin's Tower**

* * *

"So…what are we going to do now?" Krillin asked. He, as well as everyone else, knew they couldn't stay there; they needed to find a place where they could actually feel a bit relaxed.

Goku thought about all the places where they wouldn't hurt others, but no matter where they went, there was always going to be innocent people there. "Well one thing's for sure; we need to go back to Earth." Everyone looked more confused then ever.

"Have you forgotten about the ruthless Cell within Gohan?! If we got to Earth, he'll kill everyone!!!" Trunks said rather bitterly. He like all the others didn't want to risk everything they worked so hard to fix.

Future Goku looked at his past self as he was beginning to understand his way of thinking. "He's, I mean, I'm right. If we stay in Other World and the bad thing gets loose, he'll go around killing the dead people."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it impossible to kill someone who's already dead?"

Past Goku shook his head no. "If you kill someone who's already dead, they seize to exist. Even the Dragonballs can't bring them back."

Vegeta smirked. "Sounds like you've had experience."

Goku nodded. "But that's a tale for another day." He looked down at his trembling, half conscious son in his arms. "What do you say Gohan?"

Gohan looked wearily up at his father. "I'm, I'm up for it."

"Now think carefully Goku; where are you gonna keep him so the Androids don't find him?" King Kai asked making himself known for the first time.

"Well…." Both Gokus trailed off. They hadn't thought that far yet, but they needed to go somewhere that the Androids would never think of looking…

"How about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? It'll make the three hours turn into three days!"

"Even so, that would only allow the Cell to gather more power over Gohan." Past Piccolo replied. Krillin's smile disappeared and looked down at the ground in deep thought once more.

Gohan couldn't help the urge but to look at how stressed and concerned his friends and family were_. 'They're, they're trying to help me every way they can and all I did was hurt them…'_ He looked at the stressed Piccolo's in sadness. '_There has to be a way I can contribute to help…_' That's when the idea hit him.

"Wa, what about Korrin's Lookout?" Everyone gave Gohan a questioning look as they didn't quite understand where he was going with this.

The only one that did catch on was his father, Goku. "It might work…Just think about it guys; it'll confuse the Androids!"

"Oh I get it! Since Korrin's Tower is in between the Lookout and the Earth it'll be difficult for them to track us!"

Goku nodded. "Korrin may not like it, but it's the only way to keep Gohan safe."

"Well I feel loved over here!!!" King Kai shouted before crossing his arms. "It's not like my planet blew up or anything!!"

Goku tilted his head a bit. "But you can always live with Grand Kai; that's where you live in my time."

Future Goku smiled in excitement. "And I'll even take you there!"

"HEY!!!" Future Goku looked down to see Gregory and Bubbles giving him a glare. "What about us?! We need a home too!"

"Oh ya! What I meant to say was that I'll take all of you with me!" He laughed nervously. The others including the fading Gohan couldn't help but laugh. Vegeta and the two Piccolo's just stayed silent…

Past Goku glanced at his laughing son; glad to hear his laughter again. _'Please, save him when the time comes…' _He told someone or '_something'_ telepathically.

'_Don't worry, I will…' _


	19. Escaped

**Escaped… **

* * *

"Korrin! Yajirobbe! You guys here?" Past Goku called into the sanctuary as the others all found a comfortable place to rest. Future Goku had gone to take King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles to Grand Kai's place and said he'd meet them all there later.

"This place looks like a dump." Vegeta retorted as it was his first time ever setting foot there.

Trunks just rolled his eyes. "You're just not used to small places like this father, but down stairs is a lot bigger." Vegeta just ignored his son and looked off into the sky.

"Korrin!" Goku shouted as he walked down the stairs and sprouted into the kitchen to see the lazy cat and man sleeping peacefully in their beds. "Hey Korrin, I brought some fish!"

Korrin's head immediately shot up and came face to face with Goku. "Fish?! What fish?!" It took him a few seconds to realize Goku was just saying that to wake him up and his eyes drifted upon the boy.

"So, you've finally come." Goku looked at Korrin in confusion. "I've been watching you guys ever since you came here! You know, I could have answered your questions in a heart beat!"

"Sure…Hey, I was wondering if we can stay here so the Androids don't capture Gohan again. You see, he has this-"

"I'm well aware of the demon that pledges your son; and you are more then welcome to stay here…." Goku smiled in joy before the cat began talking again. "As long as you give me fish after this whole ordeal is over."

"Sure! No probs!"

Gohan weakly turned to Korrin with a half hearted smile. "Th, thank you Mr, Mr Korrin."

Korrin blushed a little. He had never been called Mr. Korrin before and now that he did, it felt kinda weird. "Uh, you're welcome."

Goku looked down at his son. "Hey, it's about time you got some rest and regained your energy son."

Gohan gave his father a beyond surprised look. "What!? But, but what if-"

"There are no '_what ifs'_ Gohan, the only way you can defeat the Cell within you is to rest. If he is trying to over throw you, then he wouldn't waste any energy surfacing while you're sleeping."

Gohan looked nervous. He still wasn't comfortable about that idea. "But what if he attacks my spirit form?"

Goku smiled at him reassuringly. "Hey, don't worry 'bout it, okay? You're just gonna have to trust me on this one." Gohan knew better then to doubt his father now. He was always right about everything and knew what to do…

"Okay…"

Goku looked on up at Korrin with his innocent face. Korrin groaned as he knew Goku was going to ask something.

"What is it…."

"Can Gohan use yours or Yajirobe's bed? He needs to fall asleep fast…" Korrin nodded as he agreed with him.

"YAJIROBE!! WAKE UP!!" Korrin yelled as the lazy man hit his head on the roof and fell on the floor.

"Stupid cat and his…." He mumbled as he looked up at the others and froze when he saw Gohan in is father's hands. "Hey, you guys are from the past!" Goku nodded and was about to say hi when Korrin interrupted.

"He's gonna use your bed! And no complaining unless you get to help Kami for the next month!"

"Not him again! He makes me do actual work!" Korrin chuckled as Yajirobe quickly cleared his bed off and headed on up stairs. Goku then gently placed Gohan in bed, earning some painful grunts from the teen.

Gohan looked on up at his fahter's face one last time before feeling himself falling asleep. "I love you dad…"

"And I love you too…son…"

* * *

"He's finally back…" Android 19 laughed as he descended next to Android 20. They had been visiting various places on the planet and tried to decide which place to blow up first.

"Now we just have to wait two hours and thirty minutes…" Android 20 replied before he chuckled as well. "Our plan is going accordingly…" And with that said, they dashed away to where they felt Gohan's energy…

* * *

Goku tucked his sleeping son in before caressing his silky black hair. '_I'm always with you Gohan…' _

Yajirobe went upstairs only to freeze in shock. "What are you all doin here?!! Haven't you heard of privacy before?!"

Everyone seemed too tired and exhausted to reply, but they needed to stay on the look out for the Androids.

"Oh who cares about you guys anyway!" Yajirobe spat before going over to a corner and falling asleep.

Korrin and Goku came up next, being as quiet as those two could get.

"Where's Gohan?" Past Piccolo asked in concern. Goku placed a figure to his mouth and went 'shh!!' Piccolo's eyes fell wide open. "Are you saying you let him fall asleep?!" This got everyone's attention immediately, but Goku seemed more concerned about waking up the boy.

"Look, he needs rest if he wants to fight off the Cell within him!"

"Ya but did you consider the fact that his demon side would take this time to destroy us?!"

"Of course! But he wouldn't risk that; especially since Gohan could easily over power him." It took Piccolo a moment to process the information before staying quiet. He didn't like the fact that his 'son' could be tortured at this very moment and he wouldn't be able to help…

"Don't worry Piccolo! It's been a long day, so why don't you get some rest? We haven't slept in what, two days?" Piccolo wanted to retaliate, but found his voice leave him. He was indeed very weary, and so were the others.

"Alright, but if anything happens, wake me up!" Goku nodded as Piccolo found a comfortable place to lay and fell asleep. The others followed suit and soon within the next five minutes, were asleep as well.

Goku was having trouble staying awake himself, but fought the urge to fall into slumber. Korrin noticed this and smiled at him. "Goku, you can go ahead and sleep yourself, I'll take the first watch."

Goku yawned and turned to Korrin. "Are you sure?" Korrin nodded. Goku didn't feel right leaving his son unattended, but he knew that if he was as tired as he was, there was no hope in defending off the Androids. "Thanks; any sign of danger and tell us, 'kay?" Goku said as he laid down and immediately fell asleep. Korrin just smiled at the sleeping Z warriors before looking down at the world below…

* * *

'_Hm…What was that?' I asked myself as I felt something 'different' around me. I didn't know how to explain it, so I slowly opened my eyes._

'_YOU!!!' I snapped seeing my other self looking at me with merciless eyes._

'_Nice to see you as well…'_

'_Why don't you go away and regain your energy?!' I asked feeling myself filled with anger; I couldn't wait to beat him up…_

'_Yes, but no. You see, I was just assigned my first task.'_

_I didn't know why, but hearing that made my skin crawl. 'And what was that? Change your attitude?!'_

'_Humph, you wish…' I glared at my other self as I tried to move around, but still found that I could only move my neck in this dimension too. 'You see, the Androids have asked me to go and find them. They don't want to go through all the trouble just to get me, so they ordered me to go to them.'_

'_NO!!' I hollered as loud as I could, but that didn't help the fact that I was still bound from my previous injures. _

'_And since I don't want you to interfere, I guess I'll have to drain you're energy!' He yelled before I saw him leap towards me. I was helpless, there was nothing I could do to defend myself, but as he drew nearer he froze in mid air._

'_What?!' I heard him exclaim in disbelief before he chuckled. 'It seems Goku's promise is strong…no matter, you'll never be able to over throw me anyway…'_

_I tried to reach out and grab him, but he disappeared. 'There has to be a way for me to gain control again…everyone's counting on me…_

* * *

Gohan's eyes slowly crept open and he quickly hopped out of bed. _'Better not make this public just yet…_' He smirked before he saw Korrin enter the room.

"Gohan, what are you doing up?" Korrin asked before realizing it was the demon. Gohan turned and stared at him with the same icy black eyes.

"I'm doing what I was created to do…" He smirked before disappearing. Korrin didn't even have time to blink as the demon knocked him out with a punch. "So long!" He chuckled before flying on to were the Androids asked him to meet them at…


	20. Another Force at Work…

**Another Force at Work… **

* * *

Goku began stirring in his sleep as he felt something wrong…

'_Hey, what's goin on?' _He asked someone telepathically.

'_He's gone, just as you expected him too.'_

'_Then can you talk to my son?'_

'_Of course…'_

* * *

_I don't know how long I've been in this state… Minutes? Hours? I know it can't be more then two hours unless I wouldn't still be here…_

'_Father…I'm, I'm sorry…I should've tried harder…' I looked up in sadness. My father said that everything was going to be okay, I have to keep my faith in him…_

* * *

"Hey Piccolo…" Goku whispered as he feared he'd wake up the others. He didn't want the others to freak out just yet, they needed their rest.

It only took Piccolo a few seconds to open his eyes. He looked up at Goku with a worried face as he no longer sensed Gohan there. "What's happened?"

"Promise not to freak out?"

Piccolo scowled. "You saying that makes me _want_ to freak out." Goku silently laughed to himself.

"Ya, good point; anyway, his demon side took control again." Piccolo's eyes widened in fear. There was no telling what he could do with such power, especially to all the innocent people on the planet. But Goku looked completely at ease; just like when his son was fighting Cell…

"Then why do you look so calm?!"

"SH!!!" Goku glanced at the others hoping they remained asleep. "Cause I've got an inside man on the job. But we gotta hurry to Gohan before they reach the Androids, he said the Androids were going to take him back to the lab and implant unlimited energy in the Cell…"

* * *

Gohan had covered at least half the distance the rest of the Z-Fighters could cover in less then five minutes. He was growing increasingly tired; the weak point still drained all his strength. '_They better be right about upgrading me to a higher self…_' He muttered to himself as he continued forth.

* * *

Goku and Piccolo quickly got ready and was about to leave using instant transmission when a voice scared them.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Vegeta asked with a huge smirk plastered upon his face. Goku smiled nervously and looked behind the arrogant prince to see everyone else awake as well.

"Well…"

"Where's my younger self father?" Future Gohan asked with much worry.

Goku sighed. "His other self took over him, but we've got everything under control!"

"Under control?!! You're son is out there scared, broken, and alone withering away at the hands of a merciless cell; ya, you have EVERYTHING under control!" Vegeta smarted back feeling a bit angry at how Goku was acting in this situation.

"Oh, he's not alone." Everyone looked at Goku in curiosity. "He, along with all of you other half saiyans are never alone…"

* * *

_I opened my eyes and yawn. 'At least I got some sleep; even though it was what, five minutes?' I sighed to myself. I was running out of time and I could feel my other self getting closer and closer to the Androids…_

'_Father, please, please help me… I've rested like you asked, I, I just don't want to be alone anymore…' I said as I let the silence around me to fill my ears._

'_I can't believe you're acting like this!!' I swung my head up and looked around for any one, but no one was there._

'_Who, who said that?!" I hollered back. I knew the voice wasn't from my demon side, it was a lot sweeter and didn't give me bad vibs…_

'_Wow, you really don't remember me? Now that's just sad!! You call me every time you're in danger!'_

_What is he talking about? Someone I call when I'm in danger… My eyes fall wide open as realization finally settles in._

_The voice seemed to chuckle. "Finally!!! I was wondering when you would figure out! I'm you, you're saiyan half…"_


	21. The Process Has Begun

**The Process Has Begun… **

* * *

'_My, my saiyan half?!' I asked in astonishment. I couldn't believe that I was actually having a friendly conversation with him! I always thought it would be violent and uncontrollable…_

'_No Sherlock, I'm you're demon self trying to trick you.' I didn't know whether to take offensive to that or not. But I could tell he was my saiyan self now; he was angered easily._

'_Why are you here?'_

'_Your father called for me,' my eyes fell wide open. "He said you were in grave danger but you didn't think I could help. I may be your darker side, but if you die, so do I.'_

_I didn't know what to think, so I asked the first question that came to my mind. 'How did my father talk to you?' I don't know why, but I could of sworn that if he my saiyan half was standing in front of me, he was smirking._

'_Let's just say he learned a lot more then you think when he was in Other World…' But even as he said that, I couldn't help my self but to smile. Father, my father went through all this trouble just to ensure I was okay…he never broke his promises…._

* * *

"What?! You were able to contact that kid's saiyan side?! That's, that's not possible!" Vegeta said in disbelief.

Goku just shrugged. "Have you ever tried? It's quite easy as long as you know how too; King Kai taught me while I was in Other World!"

"Goku, aren't you forgetting something?" Past Piccolo asked impatiently. Goku turned to him immediately.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget; who's going?"

Everyone exchanged the same look of excitement yet worry before gathering around Goku. "Alright! Here we come Gohan…."

* * *

Android 20 sighed in anticipation. He couldn't wait until the Cell was in complete control and achieve their long life dream…

A computerized beeping sound went off from one of his brain cells and he smirked. "Only one hour left…"

Android 19 chuckled as he felt Gohan getting closer. "The boy is close."

"Then get prepared…" 19 smirked evilly before his index figure began glowing a dark deathly purple color…

* * *

'_You can always rest you know…' I heard my saiyan self say as my eye lids grew heavy, but held on._

'_Were you the one that made me drift to your side of my soul?' I asked already knowing the answer._

'_Duh! I redirected your soul so that it would find its way back into control; and it worked!' _

'_So was that light your energy?'_

'_Who else's would it be?!'_

'_Wel-' I stopped mid way as I was beginning to feel light headed. That wasn't my least worries either…_

_I was able to move around again, but that didn't matter at the moment as I could feel my legs turn ice cold._

'_Wa, what's happening to me?!' I called as I looked down at my legs, and let me tell you, what I saw made me pale over a few times._

'_The fading process has begun; you have exactly fifty five minutes to gain control or the ass hole cell will be you forever.'_

* * *

Gohan continued to fly, but his speed had decreased dramatically. His breathing was hoarse and sweat poured down his face. _'I don't think I'll get there in time; those filthy low lives should have come to me instead!!'_ He grumbled before he sensed numerous amount of people surround him. It only took him a minute to figure out who they were…

Gohan stopped flying and hovered in the air where he was at; a smirk on his face. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

Goku gave him a glare as he was sick of this demented being.

'_Goku, we're running out of time…_' He heard Gohan's saiyan side inform him.

'_How much time do we have?' _

Gohan looked straight into his father's eyes; giving him that cold glare that made you scared out of your wits. "You're too late Goku. There is less then fifty five minutes before your son will fade away completely; and judging by his lack of legs at the moment, I don't think he's going anywhere."

Everyone began trembling in new found anger. They all believed that the Cell had done something, but Goku was the only one that seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Goku smirked without showing even a hint of worry in his voice. Gohan just gave him a confused look before chuckling.

"You can't even accept the fact that your son will be gone forever; not even the Dragonballs can bring him back!"

"Whatever you say…" Goku chuckled again; earning confused looks from everyone.

* * *

Android 19's face cringed in distaste. "They obviously caught up with him." He snarled as his finger turned back to normal.

"Then we'll just have to go to them…" 20 smirked as they hovered up in the air once more. They were about to fly off to aid their creation when 19 felt someone brutally kick him in the stomach; sending him tumbling over in pain.

20 on the other hand was prepared and side stepped the attack easily. "You'll have to do better then that Goku…" He trailed off as Future Goku tried to strike again, but missed only by inches.

"I'll never let you take my son!"

"But he's not even yours." The Android retorted as he ducked under Goku's viscous punch.

"Even though he's not from this time doesn't mean he's not my son!" Goku then charged up an unexpected energy beam at Android 20 that sent him flying into the hard mountain below.

Goku smiled in relief as believed he was stalling them long enough, but he forgot about the other Android that took advantage over Goku's distraction and send a dangerous death beam that he used on Gohan.

Goku barely turned his head around when the beam came in contact with his right shoulder before he fell to the ground unconscious.

20 rose out of the rumble and looked on over at the fallen Goku. "Excellent work 19, just for that, you get to charge the Cell's new upgrade." 19 chuckled as both of them flew off; leaving Future Goku holding on by a mere thread…


	22. Running Out of Time

**Running Out of Time…**

* * *

_The pain was becoming more unbearable every moment. The fading process was going slowly, making me feel as if it enjoyed my pain._

'_Gohan….' I heard my saiyan side say in a stern serious tone that sent shivers down my spine. 'There is only one way we can stop the process, but the outcome could be deadly…'_

_I wanted to concentrate on what he just said, but something like a knife stabbed me in the heart. It wasn't physically painful, it was just telling me something…something that I feared would happen…_

'_Something bad happened to my father's future self!'_

* * *

"Do you weaklings really want to fight me?!" Gohan spat looking around at his enemies. He knew he could take them down easily, but that would require a sufficient amount of energy.

"I don't think you're in any condition to be saying things like that; face it, you're completely out of energy and need to refuel yourself." Past Piccolo mocked as his anger was still flowing through his veins. Gohan just smirked even wider.

"You're right about one thing Namekain trash; I do need more energy, but I can always take it from you guys!" He laughed before disappearing. The Z-Fighters at this point were used to this little maneuver and could follow where he was going, but they just weren't fast enough to move outta the way.

Krillin was his first target as he squeezed all the oxygen from his neck before letting his drained body fall to the Earth below.

"WHAT?!!" Trunks exclaimed, as neither he nor anyone else there knew that Gero upgraded his new creations to suck the energy from them quickly.

Goku quickly used his Instant Transmission Technique and caught the half conscious Krillin before gently setting him down on the ground below.

Everyone looked up at the demonic child in fear and anger. He just chuckled before disappearing once more…

* * *

'_We have to try it! It could be our only chance!' My saiyan side pleaded with me._

'_But becoming one could be more dangerous then having the Cell take over me. Half the planet can be disintegrated! You said so yourself!'_

'_That doesn't happen to ALL the half saiyans, just most of them…'_

'_Ya, key word, MOST of them…' I snapped back as I felt my waist start fading away as well. The death didn't look painful, but it was an excruciating pain that would have me screaming my lungs out if it wasn't for my saiyan side; he was providing me energy._

'_Look, the longer we sit here, the more friends we lose because of your indecision!' _

_He was right. Even as we drifted off to an unknown place, I could feel more and more of my friend's power levels disappearing to a low point…_

_I had to choose whether to risk half to world to blow up, or just let myself be consumed… 'There has to be another way…'_

* * *

The Z-Fighters were becoming less in numbers fast. The only few that remain were Future Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and his future self.

"Gohan, Gohan listen to me!!!" Goku pleaded attempting to give his son some hope; but his saiyan side said they couldn't hear him…

The demented Gohan gave his Future self a warning look; he was obviously next.

Future Piccolo saw that at the last second and quickly rushed over to him. When Gohan tried to grab his Future self's neck, he grabbed Piccolo's instead.

Future Gohan slowly turned with a pale face to see the color drain from his mentor's face. "Pi, Piccolo…" The Namek just smiled weakly before his eyes shut and drifted off into unconsciousness.

"I was aiming for you, but I guess the Namek was filling enough." Gohan chuckled as his energy sparked and looked at Gohan with cold black eyes once again. Future Gohan tried his hardest not to blow up in furious anger. "But he wasn't worth my time…" He let Piccolo fall slowly towards the Earth; Future Gohan watched in horror and tried to catch him, but it was useless. Gohan was in his face in less then a second and attempted to grab Future Gohan's neck to drain him, but he was hit with a small energy beam from behind.

"Leave him alone!!" Trunks yelled as he came level with Gohan. Gohan turned away from his future self; allowing him to save his mentor.

"Come on Gohan! You've gotta wake up!!" Trunks said with a forcefulness in his voice trying to reach the teen, but Gohan just smiled back.

"He can't surface even if he wanted to…" Trunks gave him a grave expression. "He's already half gone…"

* * *

'Gohan!! Why do you have to be so stubborn?!' My Saiyan side spat. He was getting annoyed and impatient; I couldn't blame him though.

'I'm not! You're just forgetting about everyone, including our friends that are in the hazard area to be blown up! I won't take chances like that!'

'Humph….I forgot how soft you are; but still, you said so yourself that Future Goku was gravely hurt.' I looked above me as my saiyan side confirmed my worst fears; but a hidden anger was swelling up within me… 'So, what are you gonna do about it? Let him die like our father did?'

* * *

"FATHER!!! Behind you!!" Trunks yelled, but was too late. Gohan threw a rather powerful masanko at Vegeta and his half conscious body was falling. "FATHER!!" Trunks screeched as he rushed to catch Vegeta; but froze once Gohan got a hold of him.

"His energy alone should be efficient enough to finish you guys off…" Gohan chuckled as his pale skin was becoming darker and more vibrant; but that only lasted a brief second…

"Da…da…daddy!!!" The remaining Z-Fighters looked down at Gohan in awe as he began trembling. His eyes were turning from dark to light with each second that past and his grip on the prince left him.

Gohan looked weakly up at the others and half heartedly smiled. The darkness in his eyes were faded, letting them know the real Gohan was in control. Goku smiled as his son's saiyan side confirmed this to be true….

Gohan's eyes then closed and his body began falling along with Vegeta's. "Gohan!" Goku shouted before quickly catching the falling child. He allowed Trunks to get Vegeta since he was his son.

Goku looked down at his son's face to watch as he opened his still weakened eyes. He looked more in control now then he did earlier, but this was no guarantee; his demented side was full of surprises.

"Da, daddy…." He mustered as his body shook violently again. Goku studied his son to see if he was injured or not; but found no wounds. "Your, your other self…he's, he's really hur, hurt …" Everyone turned to the teen in disbelief. They couldn't believe that Gohan would say this, but as they tried to search for Future Goku's, they felt his power level dangerously low.

Future Gohan's thoughts were racing along with his anger. "FATHER!!" He yelled before taking off towards where they felt him. They would have followed, but Gohan was in no condition to be going anywhere.

Goku looked back down to his son. "Do you know who did it?"

"It, it was-" Whatever Gohan said next was lost as Goku felt someone brutally kick his head; sending him flying across the way. He held Gohan tight as he felt someone or something trying to rip him out of his hands; but he was having a hard time...

The other Z-Warriors were looking around frantically for who had done this, but they didn't see nor feel anyone there.

Goku regained his composure and stopped himself before they crashed into the mountain; unfortunately, whoever attacked them snuck up from behind and threw a rather large energy beam at Goku.

He didn't have time to dodge and held on to Gohan even tighter. When the ki blast hit however, his arms went numb and he felt someone pry Gohan from his hands. "Ga, Gohan; no…" He muttered as he looked around to see two of everything.

Once his vision cleared, he saw why the others were lost for words. "We were the ones that did it…" Android 20 began. "And we enjoyed every minute of it…" He chuckled as Goku's anger rose seeing that he held Gohan with one arm at his side; obviously not caring that it was causing him unbearable pain to his back…


	23. Two Raging Battles Two Rescue Missions…

Two Raging Battles; Two Rescue Missions…

* * *

Goku looked angrily at the androids before glancing back at his now unconscious son. They _just _got him back, and now they lost him in less then a minute…

"GIVE ME MY SON NOW!!!!" Goku shouted in a voice full of hatred that shocked everyone. They only heard that tone when he was extremely pissed off; this must have been one of those times…

The Androids just looked over at him a laughed. "Do you really want to fight us? Your friends over there all teamed up, but even their combined strength wasn't enough!!"

"I don't care!!" The Androids's smile's disappeared. "That was then, this is now!!! Besides, I'm not them." He scowled as he became leveled with them.

"Of coarse we're not underestimating you; we're overestimating you. You in this time is a lot stronger than you because he's been training longer." Goku seemed to smirk at this and the Androids noticed immediately. "What's so funny?"

"You may think that, but I went through training that me in this time hasn't been able to do. – If I win, you let my son go and take the Cell out of him."

"And what if we win?"

Goku's smirk faded. "Well, guess if I don't beat you then I guess you get my son."

"WHAT?!!!" Goku heard his friends cry from behind him; but he didn't pay much attention to them. _'I won't let you down son…'_

* * *

'_GOHAN!!! GOHAN!!! YOU'VE GOTTA WAKE UP!!!' I could scarily hear my saiyan side plead with annoyance. But even if I wanted to wake up, I found it impossible. My legs were completely gone, my waist and arms were half way diminished too; all that was really left was my head. But by the way things were going, that too would be consumed._

* * *

"Let's see, since there's thirty minutes left before the Cell assumes control, we'll fight for twenty five minutes. If a winner isn't chosen by then, which there will be, then whoever wins the fight in Gohan will determine who wins."

"Sure, let's go with that policy." Goku smirked as the others looked on with confusion. Even the Past Piccolo didn't know what was going on and he usually knows Goku's ways…

Trunks couldn't take it any more; Goku was risking everything in one fight. "What are you doing Goku?!!!"

"Trust me Trunks; everything will be okay." Trunks wanted to retaliate more, but found that he already stopped.

"Then lets get this started…" Android 20 smirked. "19, how 'bout you start things off…" Android nodded before getting in a fight position. "If any of your friends interfere, I won't hesitate to kill them."

Goku glanced at his dumfounded friends. "Sure, they won't interfere."

"Then lets begin…" 20 said as 19 began a rush attack.

* * *

'_Gohan!! UGH!!!! Why do you consistently have to be weak?!! If you were a full blooded saiyan, you wouldn't be in this situation!!' I could hardly hear my saiyan side grumble. He was getting impatient; obviously the idea of turning me pure saiyan was his long life goal. 'We have to fuse together!!'_

'_Well isn't this touching…' My heart stopped cold. There was only one person with a voice like that… 'So now I know how you gained enough energy to over throw be easily; your saiyan side has been helping you out…' I pried open my eyes to see the Cell version of me walking slowly forward; a deadly look on his face. But even if I wanted to do anything, I was unable to._

'_Leave my pathetic self alone you ass hole!!' I heard my Saiyan self shout with anger apparent in his voice. Getting angry easily; typical saiyan trait…_

_The I saw something that startled both me and the Cell. A gust of black ashes came flying in and formed together in front of me. At first, there was no features besides the outline of yet another me; but that all changed when the black ashes flew away. My eyes widened as I saw that my saiyan side was in Super Saiyan form; apparently ready to defend me at all costs. _

_The Cell just chuckled. 'Don't worry, I'm after you, not that pathetic junk in the corner.' My eyes widened along with my Saiyan sides. 'Once I take his energy, you'll be nothing but a pathetic human!!!'_

* * *

Goku easily dodged the Android and threw a violent punch back; but 19 dodged it as well and sent a small energy attack at Goku. Goku deflected it, but the Android disappeared from sight. _'Man! Does everyone do this now a days?!!_' Goku asked himself before quickly throwing a small Ka me a wave behind him; hitting the Android head on.

Past Piccolo was on the sidelines with Trunks trying to figure out how they could get Gohan from Android 20. In the past he was well known as Dr. Gero; but in this time, he didn't seem like the scientist…

* * *

Future Gohan looked around urgently as Future Goku's energy signal was getting fainter and fainter by the moment. He arrived at the island, but he just couldn't figure out where his badly injured father was.

"FATHER!!!!" He called hoping to get a response; but no such luck came. _'I've gotta hurry!!_' He told himself before getting closer to the ground.

* * *

(Past)

Vegeta paced back and forth impatiently. He was getting sick of waiting to find out what was going on. _'Kakorot if you're not back in one hour I'll personally see to it that you're dragged back here!_' He growled.

Krillin watched the impatient Vegeta and sighed. '_Hope you're alright buddy…'_

Chi-Chi was staring out the window in Bulma's kitchen as she mixed the pancake batter slowly. She had a sickening feeling that Gohan was getting farther and father away from her every second she kept track of. She hated it when her son trained, but now she wished Gohan had trained more to defend himself. _'Oh Gohan…Please be safe…_'

Bulma looked on over at the beyond worried Chi-Chi with much sympathy. She knew how it felt knowing that your son was in grave danger and wished there was something that would take those saddening thoughts from her mind. But it had been at least four days since Gohan went missing; one since Goku left. _'Goku, please bring him back safely…'_

* * *

_I couldn't quite tell who was throwing what punch or who was doing what. The fading process was beginning to go faster since my energy was leaving me fast. All I knew at the moment was that my Saiyan Side was holding his own, but so was the Cell._

'_What am I supposed to do?!! I can't just sit here while my Saiyan Side gets butt whooped, and I can't sit here while my father gets defeated by the Androids!! Oh father, please tell me what to do…'_


	24. Sacrifice…

**Sacrifice… **

* * *

Gohan looked aimlessly around the forests of the small island with no luck. There wasn't even a sign that Goku was there, which worried him so. _'Come on father, hang in there!'_

* * *

'_Why do you continue to protect your human side when he's already destined to be destroyed?!!' The Cell asked getting impatient as he fought against Gohan's Saiyan Side._

_He just smirked. 'I may not like peace, but at least I know what's right from wrong; and if you're really part of Gohan, you should see all the memories too!' The Cell seemed to give him a glare as if those words stirred up an unpleasant thought and used that anger to deliver a blow to the Saiyan's arm. _

_He stumbled back a few steps before rushing at the Cell again._

_I watched all this unfold before allowing my eyes to close shut again. Memories…that's what I needed at the moment. I needed to recall all the sadness, happiness, and even the horror to allow myself to produce my own energy; but that was impossible._

_I had less then fifteen minutes left; I knew this because the fading process was about to creep up my neck. All I was now was a clear floating head and the rest of my body parts were transparent pixels. My memories had faded up to shortly after the Cell Games when my brother was born. Everyone was so happy that day…_

_Mom, Grandpa, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaitzu (Don't know how to spell his name), Bulma…heck, even Piccolo and Vegeta were happy! They might not have admitted it, but I just knew they were excited. These were the only memories I held…_

_Yet, there seemed to be something I was missing. A man, a strong willed man I didn't recognize from my other memories, yet, I knew who he was. _

_Dad; the one person nothing could make me forget. My dad was still out there fighting and I realized that I needed to help him. I needed to take down the Androids that came for me not him._

_That's when I felt something inside of me burning. I don't know what is was nor did I care; if it allowed me to save my dad I was willing to let it consume me…_

_This however, drew the Cell's attention as he looked at me with fear in his eyesl. 'NO!!!' I hardly heard him scream as he tried to run over to me, but my Saiyan side stopped him in his tracks…_

* * *

Goku was doing a marvelous job at beating up Android 19 as it lay at the bottom of a hole in the Earth down below. Its circuits were shorting out, his left arm was completely gone, and it was malfunctioning. Goku would have let it live if it wasn't for the fact it inflicted so much pain on his son. With one final Ka me a wave, it was vaporized.

Android 20 didn't seem phased at all. In fact, he seemed rather happy that Android 19 was gone as a smirk appeared on his face. Goku turned to face the Android; ready to start the next fight.

"You're better then I hoped; you should make the next match last longer then a minute…" Android 20 laughed as he became leveled with Goku who was a few feet above the ground.

They immediately locked eye contact before the Android dropped Gohan on the ground. Goku's anger seemed to swell at the action as he despised anyone who treated his son like trash.

"Eight minutes left; you up for it?" Android 20 asked; earning a nod from Goku.

"You don't even have to ask me." He smirked before getting into another fighting stance. Android 20 did the same; a smirk of his own plastered on his face.

"I must warn you that I'm not one of those pathetic Androids Gero made; I'm from a different creator."

"Who cares! Let's get this over with!" Goku spat as he knew every second counted. He would have loved to learn where there were more enemies at so he could fight stronger opponents, but his son's life was on the balance.

"Suit yourself…" He trailed off before he rushed at Goku. Goku immediately got prepared and threw a punch when he got near enough; but his fist went right through.

'_After Image…he's more skilled then I thought…'_ Goku muttered to himself as he began using all his senses; but that wasn't enough.

The Android appeared above him and shot a red energy beam at Goku from above. The saiyan saw this at the last second and used a Ka me a wave to cancel it out. '_This guy isn't fooling around; he could have destroyed the planet with that energy beam.'_

"Hey! Blowing up the planet is against the rules!!" Goku shouted as the Android disappeared again.

"There are no rules Goku; just the prize." He heard the voice lecture from all over the place. Goku tried to concentrate on finding his location, but forgot since he was some sort of Android, they didn't have power readings.

"Then come out and fight me for him!!" Goku shouted back; still looking around nervously.

"On the contrary, I'm sick of you; so I'll just get rid of you right now!!" He shouted as the Android released an energy blast similar to the death beam; but was more painful. The Z-Fighters couldn't do anything besides yell Goku's name in warning as his head turned slowly to his right side. Even Instant Transmission wouldn't get him out of there in time so he just stood there and shielded his face as the attacked was a foot away.

"AH!!!" Goku heard a familiar voice scream and he looked up in terror.

There was his son Gohan taking the blast for him; screaming in pain as if the Cell was attacking him from the inside.

Goku's face paled over a hundred times as Gohan's now bloody and thrashed body began to fall.


	25. Two Minutes and Counting

**Two Minutes and Counting…**

* * *

Goku quickly caught Gohan in his trembling outstretched arms and could feel his arms already wet from the blood. Android 20 was too speechless to do or say anything and watched from above.

"Ga, Gohan…" Goku asked with a worried strain in his voice. Gohan could hear it laced with much sadness and looked up at him with failing eyes.

"Fa, father…" He said so weakly it nearly broke Goku's heart.

"Why did you do that son?! You're, you're hurt!!"

Gohan half heartedly smiled as little tears rolled down his eyes. "Cause ya, you mean," Gohan began before coughing up a little bit of blood. The blast hit him directly on his side where his back injury was. "You mean, you mean the world to me dad…" Goku could feel himself at the edge if tears which was shocking since he never cried. "I, I had to ma, make sure you they, they didn't hurt you." He closed his eyes in pain and began trembling all over.

"Gohan, Gohan listen to me son!" Gohan forced his eyes opened and tried to ignore the pain in his back since the wound re-opened and became worse. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never give in; promise!!"

Gohan looked directly into his father's eyes to see the seriousness. He knew he couldn't garenttee that, but if it made his father happy, then so be it. "I, I'll try."

"No, don't try promise!"

"I, I, Ugh…" He twitched in pain some more. "Promise." Goku's worried face lightened up a bit.

"That's my son…"

* * *

Future Gohan looked traveled faster and covered more then half the island; still no sign of his father. _'Dad, where are you?!!_' He yelled at himself angrily. He was just about to continue forward when all of a sudden, he felt something fury nudge his elbow.

He turned in confusion to see a deer looking at him straight in the eyes. He was obviously trying to tell him something. "What is it boy?" He asked. The dear moved a few steps away and motioned with his head to follow him.

"Wait, do you know where my father is?" The deer nodded. "Please, take me to him!!"

He followed the deer to the center of the island next to a few rather large mountains. He looked around until he spotted a bunch of animals all huddled together in one place next to a crater.

"DAD!!!" Gohan yelled as he ran up to where all the animals were. There with his head against yet another dear was his wounded father; looking up at him with glad yet painful eyes.

"Ga, Gohan…"He struggled to say as his breathe seemed to escape him. Gohan kneeled down to him and studied his injures.

"Looks like they hit you with the same attack they used on my other self."

"They, they didn't; but this one was a lot weaker. I, I can't believe he, he suffered through this-Ugh…"

Gohan gave his father a worried look. "It's alright, I'll get ya to Dende's."

* * *

Android 20 studied Gohan's injuries from above and sighed. _'Looks like I'll have to heal him once my Cell has taken over…there's only three minutes left…'_ He chuckled. 'I'll give them one more minute to say their good-byes…'

Past Piccolo looked down in horror as he could feel Gohan slipping away. He was already fading away from the Cell, but now he just speed up the process.

"We have to get you to Dende!!' Goku was about to use Instant Transmission before Gohan weakly grabbed his hand. His grip wasn't the least bit tight; it was as if he'd just barely touched him.

"It's, it's no use…We, we already tried Dende's Healing…"

Goku gave his son a worried look. "What do you mean 'already tried'?!!"

"I, I was injured like this before, but, but it's wa, worse this ta, time." Goku's eyes became full with sadness. 'There has to be a way to heal him…'

"I, I can't stay a, awake mu, much longer…"

"Then get some rest and remember your promise." Gohan weakly nodded before quickly going out cold and returning to yet another battle…

* * *

'_Oh look, the weakling's finally back…' I heard the Cell mutter. _

'_You alright?' I heard my Saiyan Side ask; but I couldn't reply. I didn't have any energy to do anything…_

_My Saiyan Side seemed to take notice…_

'_You weren't even worth my time." My Saiyan Side spat. "Hopefully next time you show up, you'll have better moves…" He trailed off. The Cell stayed silent; obviously trying to figure out what he was up to. 'I'll be resting for a long time after this human, so I hope you've learned to take care of yourself."_

_I didn't understand what he meant by that until I felt all his energy flow within me. I could hear the Cell curse and rush towards me; but he went right through my fading body._

'_That's my energy!!'_

_My Saiyan Side turned and gave the Cell a demented look of his own. 'I only serve those who've earned my trust.' And with that, my Saiyan Side disappeared for a long rest._

_The Cell was muttering something under his breathe before he retreated where ever he was implanted at; obviously trying to gather up energy for the remaining two minutes. But even with the energy my Saiyan Side provided me, I still couldn't move or say anything…_

* * *

"Well, that's enough mushy talk; hope you said your good-byes!" Android 20 laughed as Goku quickly looked up at Piccolo.

"Piccolo! Come and hold Gohan!!" Piccolo looked down at his 'son' with saddened eyes before doing what Goku asked. Android 20 would have counted that as 'help' if it wasn't for the fact that Gohan's body would most likely catch diseases in the dirt if they set him down there.

Piccolo carefully and gently held Gohan in his hands as he felt the red hot liquid run down his arms. 'Blood…' Piccolo said nervously as Goku's hands were covered in it.

"Take him up there with you and Trunks; that way you guys will be farther away from the fight." Piccolo just grimly nodded in agreement before going back to where he previously was.

Trunks quickly went over to Piccolo and studied the Saiyan child. 'Gohan…why does this have to happen to you…' He asked himself as sadness and anger filled up within him.

"Are you ready to resume? We have less then two minutes before a winner will be chosen…"

* * *

Future Gohan finally made it to the Lookout and both Dende and Mr. Popo came running.

"Goku!!" Dende cried before Gohan set his dad down in the floor. Dende kneeled down to him and observed his injures while Gohan prayed that he was going to be alright.

"He was hit by the same attack they used on Gohan."

Dende looked over Goku for a few moments before his face lit up. "I might be able to save him!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Thank you all for your support and reviews! I can't stop laughing at some of them which really makes my day. Well, the ending is coming soon and I can't decide how I want the ending to be. Should I make it carry on into a sequel like my other story, 'A New Threat' or have it end without one? You guys get to vote!! XD_


	26. One Will Surface As the Victor…

**One Will Surface As the Victor…**

* * *

The Android cracked his knuckles and began to slowly make his way to an angered Goku. "We have only two minutes left until one person will win. Do you wonna fight or wait and see who wins in your son's body?"

Goku's eyes narrowed. Gohan only had two minutes to gain energy unless his other side would win; but he wasn't sure if it was going to be enough time… "Why wouldn't we fight?!! I'm not gonna quit! Especially since you hurt my son!!"

"On the contrary, he hurt himself by getting in the way. It's his fault for being an idiot." That pushed Goku over the edge. Nobody tormented, mocked, and disgraced his son like this…

That's when he blew up. The Android didn't even see as Goku turned into a Super Saiyan and starting beating him up. He couldn't even defend himself as Goku brutally punched and kicked him in numerous places; causing his machine parts to start malfunctioning…

* * *

_I could feel my head go completely light and everything I ever knew about left me. The only thing that was burned into my memory was the time I had left to live; one minute…_

_Yet I still couldn't figure out a way to save myself. Even if I did beat the Cell, I could die from blood loss my body suffered; so why do I want to keep trying if I'm gonna die anyway? What was I fighting for…a lost cause…?_

"_I can't lose you again kid…" I pried my eyes opened as I heard a familiar voice. I couldn't quite remember who it was since my memories left me, but I knew he was important to me. "Knowing that you were being chased by two Androids that could have killed you made me beyond worried; and as the days went by, I started to think I had lost you…Please don't make that fear come true, you, you were my first real friend Gohan…you were like the son I never had…" Those last few words seemed to burn deeply within me. _

'_PICCOLO!!!!'_

* * *

Dende pulled back from Goku and released a sigh of relief. "That should do it; a few more minutes and I wouldn't have been able to help him!"

Gohan smiled in much relief and overwhelming happiness. "Father!!" Gohan kneeled on down to his dad and smiled as wide as he could.

"He'll be out of it for a while, but he'll be just fi-" Dende stopped in mid-sentence.

Gohan looked up at Dende to see that his face had paled over a few times. "Dende…"

"Tha, thir-ty seconds…"

* * *

Goku landed one final blow to the Androids stomach before backing off; panting in exhaustion. The Android was grasping is stomach in pain as Goku floated on up to Gohan.

"Yo, you're to, too late!!!" They heard 20 exclaim from down below. "There's only fifteen seconds left!!"

Goku quickly turned to his son and was about to call out his name when his eyes fluttered open slowly. "Da, daddy-" Gohan coughed as Goku smiled down at him.

"We're here Gohan, you feeling alright?"

Gohan coughed up blood before putting on his fake smile. "Ya, everything is, is- Better then I had ever hoped it would be…" Everyone looked into Gohan's eyes to see they weren't innocent; in fact, they were full of hatred and darkness. Where ever there was a light before it was gone; there wasn't even a speck of Gohan's innocence left.

"GOHAN!!!!"

* * *

_I was nothing…_

_I had no arms, hands, feet, legs, stomach, head, nothing. All I was reduced to was a thought; a lost memory floating around in the dark void within what used to be me. Everything I know was lost for good; no memories of anyone or anything…_

* * *

Gohan powered up into a Super Saiyan and forced himself out of Piccolo's hands. He seemed to feel the injuries his new body was suffering from, but he didn't seem to care at the moment.

"GOHAN!!!" Goku cried again still not believing his son was gone. The Cell turned to him with a devious smirk.

"He's gone for good now pops; he's nothing but a mere memory…" Goku cringed at the thought and wondered if there was anyway of getting his son back; but as bleak as things looked, there seemed to be no ray of hope.

"It's nice to see you in complete control my creation…" Android 20 chuckled as he stood up as if he'd never been hurt. Goku looked at him in disbelief as he gave everything he had to try and at least render him an affective blow. "Now if you don't mind, please finish these guys off so we may upgrade your energy supply."

The Cell chuckled. "Very well, but when I'm through with them, I need to be healed of these forsaken deadly wounds."

"As you wish…" And with that, the Cell charged at the stunned Namek and without hesitation, blowwed his hand through his heart. Piccolo screamed in agonizing pain before his cries became silent.

Goku's face went pale as he couldn't feel Piccolo's energy any more. "PICCOLO!!!"


	27. They Lost the Battle, But Not the War…

**They Lost the Battle, But Not the War…**

* * *

"PICCOLO!!" Goku screamed as his_ used-to-be_ son had his hand through the namek's heart. The Namek began to pale and his screams receded. Goku couldn't even feel his energy level any more and began to start panicking.

The Cell looked straight into Goku's eyes and smirked as he slowly pulled his hand out to make it more painful for Piccolo. "Stop it! Gohan, leave Piccolo alone!!!"

"I'm not your son any more, you got that!!" The Cell said rather angrily before throwing Piccolo towards the planet. Goku tried to go and catch him, but Gohan rushed and they engaged into battle.

Trunks took this opportunity to get Piccolo where all the others were unconscious at; trying to come up with ways they could bring their beloved friend back…

* * *

(Past)

The sun was just beginning to set as Chi-Chi and Bulma did the dishes. Bulma was able to get Chi-Chi out of shock, but she still had her moments…

"Thanks for helping me with the dishes Chi-Chi, you're a great help!"

Chi-Chi smiled up at Bulma as she continued to dry a white plate. "It's the least I can do for allowing us to stay over."

"Hey, you guys are welcome any time! – I think Trunks and Goten will be great friends when they grow-" She stopped herself as she heard Chi-Chi drop the plate. Bulma then turned her attention to the grim looking mother and began to worry.

"What's wrong Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi's face was dark and grim; it was as if she just learned that everyone she cared about had died. "It's, it's Gohan…" Bulma's face went pale. "I, I think he's gone…"

* * *

"This place looks like a dump." Krillin said as they flew on over a destroyed city looking for Goku and Gohan.

"The Androids did this remember?!! I still can't believe you let that blasted bitch alive!!" Vegeta snapped. Krillin gave him a glare.

"Hey! 18 is not a girl dog!!" Vegeta just rolled his eyes and continued to follow the darker power. _'And why did I agree to go with him?!!_' Krillin asked himself in annoyance as they were nearing where the Past and Future Z-Fighters were at…

* * *

The Cell landed a heavy blow in Goku's gut that made him lean over in pain a bit before recovering and sending a punch. They were fairly equal at the moment, which worried Goku since he was in Super Saiyan form and the Cell wasn't. He wouldn't be able to anyway; he was too injured…

The Cell caught another one of Goku's punches before quickly throwing a one hand Masanko at him. Goku barely had time to deflect it, and lost track of where the Cell had gone. _'Where did he go?!!_' He asked himself as he looked everywhere; but there was no sign of his energy level.

"I guess I'll let you live this time since I almost feel bad about killing your son; almost bad…" That was the last thing he heard before the Cell knocked Goku unconscious by hitting him in the back of the neck.

"Until we meet again…" He chuckled before going over to Android 20.

"You ready to go?" 20 asked laughing at the falling Goku. The Cell nodded and then they were off.

Trunks saw Goku and immediately caught him. "Goku…" He trailed off as he felt tears swell up in his eyes. This week was the worst week ever; half his friends were half alive, a new Android from a completely other creator was planning on tormenting the universe with Gohan's body, and to top it all off, Gohan, his sweet innocent friend was dead and they couldn't bring him back…

"I'm, I'm so sorry Gohan…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And that's the end!! Of this story at least…I am making a sequel so keep an eye out for it!! I don't know what I'm gonna call it though; so if any of you have ideas, go ahead and recommend one!!! I'm horrible at story titles… Thank you Selene467, ultimatedragonballzfan, lilanimefan247, Goma-Ryu, LovelySinner7, Xj9, Kallu, Gold Testament, xdevil-childx, Super Saiyan Angel, PrincessOfPenguins, and anyone else I missed for your support and reviews!! I couldn't have done this story without you!!XD


End file.
